Dark Heir
by Alitote
Summary: There are many kinds of monsters in the world, most you can't see, some you can't imagine. But the worst kind, is the kind raised to kill.
1. Pictures

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I, as well, have gotten sucked into writting a Dark Harry Story!**

**I've read a couple Dark Harry fics, so I hope mine won't be too like theirs, although I doubt it will be. I've been planning parts of this story for a few months now, so I hope it's really good! :D**

**Hmm... guess a few notes before I get started: Barty Crouch jr never went to Azkaban. Since the Dark Lord never went missing from his followers, he and some of the others never felt the need to go torture the Longbottoms to find his location. However, The Dark Lord did try to kill Harry the first time, so he's messed up like he is in the actual story. I plan to explain everything in later chapters so I'm not gonna reveal to much here. :)**

* * *

The pictures pasted to the walls were not the pictures of regular six year old boys. They were often bloody, gory pictures. Or, as gory and bloody as they could be considering they were drawn by the clumsy hand of a small child.

Most were off several large black shapes shooting squiggles across the paper at helpless humanoid creatures who looked to be dying painfully. Some included a large green snake surrounding the largest, and more obvious black shape. They all originated from the small dark haired boy sitting on his bed coloring on a silver tray in the large room. He was coloring furiously on his next masterpiece: a small humanoid with dark hair holding hands with a tall man and a light haired woman. Behind the boy was a dark shape. The green snake had twisted itself around the group to make a house shape. A cradle strayed off into the corner.

As the boy finished coloring the black shape, he jumped off his bed and tore out of his room, the picture trapped in his clutched hands.

He ran as quick as a small six year old could down long dark halls covered with paintings of distinquished people and places. Silver snakes decorated randowm places along the walls and the carpet. He stopped after running down a flight of stairs infront of a large set of double doors with snakes carved into it and onto the door knobs.

He couldn't hear anything that was going on inside, but he was sure there were people inside, as he'd watched some of them enter the room before running off to color more of his pictures. He loved coloring and his family loved the pictures. And now he couldn't wait to show off his latest, and probably greatest, picture.

Now he just had to wait, something not as easy as it sounds for a six year old boy.

But not after he arrived, the doors opened and people began filing out. The made sure to avoid the boy, giving small, quick bows and curtsties as they passed him. He stared mindlessly back at them, searching for the face he wanted.

A tall man with spiky, gelled hair and a long dark cloak clasped around his throat exited after almost everyone else left. He saw the small boy and his face lit up.

" 'Ello Harry!" Harry grinned and jumped up and down, "You wanna talk to your father I suppose?" Harry nodded very quickly. "Okay, gimmie a second." And with that the man disapeared back into the room. Harry could now hear some scuffling, some whispering, and then a woman with long blonde hair came to the door. She smiled, her eyes sparkling at Harry.

"He's ready." She said, holding out a hand which Harry took. She walked him through the dining hall to the head of the table where the man with spiky hair now sat, except his eyes had changed from their warm chocolate brown to red, with slits for pupils like a snake.

He looked coldly down at Harry, before smiling and picking him up, setting him on his lap.

"What have you got for me today?" He asked softly, waving the woman away for now. Harry presented his drawing and the man took it in one of his hands.

"Well let's see, you've drawn yourself, nice likeness by the way," Harry beamed with pride, "You've also drawn Narcissa, Narcissa come look, he got you just right."

"Oh, he did!" The long haired woman cooed, ruffling Harry's hair, "Your son is quite the artist My Lord."

"That he is. Now, lets see, you've also drawn Barty, oh he'll be pleased with that." The man chuckled, "And the dark shape in the back is me I suppose?" Harry nodded. He knew what his father really looked like when he wasn't possessing people, but he decided to take artistic liberties when it came to his father. The man smiled and hugged Harry.

"And I see Nagini is a house?"

"You said we're t'e house of snakes daddy!" Harry explained, "I on'y draw green snakes." The man laughed and nodded, "Very good son, very good. Oh, but what's that cradle doing in the corner of the house?"

"I see it everywhere, so I d'ew it." Harry shrugged. The man nodded slowly.

"I'm very proud of this picture Harry. Would you like Aunt Narcissa to help you pin it up?" Harry nodded very fast and the man let him down. Narcissa curtsied to the man before she walked Harry and his picture to his room. The moment they left the room, the man's face screwed up and he bent forward breathing very hard. His eyes flashed green and suddenelly there was a thing in the cradle nearby. The man's eyes were once again brown and he was panting.

"I never get used to that." He said.

_"Barty..."_ came a whispering from the cradle.

"Ah, sorry sir, I'll have Narcissa prepare the bottle."

_"Barty... where is Nagini?"_

"I suspect she's in the garden or somewhere near Harry's room."

_"Call her..."_

Barty blanched but walked to the door anyway. Positioning his toungue like his master had shown him seven years ago, he placed his wand against his throat to magnify the sound.

He began hissing, the sound echoing through the halls. He did it for a few minutes before stepping back and removing his wand.

"She should be along soon."

And true to his word a long green snake slithered into the room and up the cradle legs to look down into it.

The thing in the cradle spoke to it, hissing his orders. Barty couldn't understand but he guessed they were talking about it because the snake began hissing back.

Eventually the snake nodded it's head and left, sliding out the room and back up the stairs.

_"You were right again, she was near Harry's room."_ The thing said.

Barty grinned and took a small bow, "Thank you sir."

_"When Narcissa finishes with Harry I'd like you both to go home. Barty, talk to your father, try to glean any information you can."_

"Yes sir." Barty said before bowing and exiting the room.

* * *

Awhile later, a servant entered Harry's room. He was a little stiff, and his eyes were red with slit pupils, but he walked into the room like he owned the place. Narcissa had left after making them both some dinner. Harry ate his like a good boy in the dining room. However he ate alone as his father had other means of feeding himself.

The man walked up to Harry, who was coloring on his bed, and sat down on the bed.

Harry looked up, searching the eyes to see if it was his father. When he'd confirmed it was, Harry grinned and hugged the servant.

"Hi daddy." He said.

"Hello son." The servant smiled, ruffling Harry's hair, "What have you got there?" He took the paper Harry was currently scribbling on. It was a picture of Harry and Narcissa in Harry's room. Narcissa was holding a tray.

"I cou'dn't t'ink of anyt'ing so I d'ew dinner." Harry said simply, not all that impressed with his own drawing. His father smiled.

"Well it's still a nice picture. Good job. However," He laid Harry down, "It's time for bed. So go to sleep okay?" Harry nodded seriouisly before reaching down and pulling the covers over his shoulder.

"Good night Daddy." He said before his father kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night son."

* * *

The servant walked through the house to the study, where he sat down in a large office chair and sighed deeply, relaxing into the expensive leather.

**(Parseltounge in italics... just in case someone didn't know what's going on)**

_"Nagini..."_ He hissed and he heard a faint reply from somewhere in the room.

_"Nagini, what are you doing in here?"_ Voldemort decided to ask. The snake was silent for a moment before replying,

_"The fire is warm and the house is cold, where else would I be?" _Voldemort smiled, the snake hated being cold. She would even give up a snack of mouse or rat to go find the nearest heat source. On cold frost mornings Voldemort often found her in one of the many hearths of the house, nearly in the fire lit before her she'd get so close.

_"But what of your little boy? Wont he be lonely tonight?"_ Nagini had taken to Harry the moment he'd arrived. She often slept in his bed with him, letting him hold her in his sleep like one would a teddy bear or some other toy. She would even sometimes follow him around should she find nothing better to do that day.

_"You want me out of here don't you?"_ The snake hissed fecisously, _"Fine then, I'm gone. Have someone light a fire in his room so I'm not cold tonight."_

_"It will be done your highness__."_ Voldemort chortled, recieving an annoyed hiss as the snake slithered out the door.

Voldemort looked at himself in the large mirror to the side on his desk, inspecting the man's face he was currently borrowing.

True, he'd at first intended to destroy his enemies by blasting them out of the way, until he'd been blasted back. His body had been destroyed, turned to a mottled, wrinkly, shrub of a human. He was forced to possess others just to reach the top of a counter or hold his son.

He smirked, his son. Harry was his, that was non-negociable at this point.

He'd first taken the child as a form of revenge against Dumbeldore, and all his goody-two shoes followers. The loss of the 'Boy Who Lived' would be a crippling blow to the old man. And it had worked. His spies told him that many had turned on Dumbeldore for letting the precious boy be snatched away from them. Everyone thought the boy to be dead. Harry Potter, destroyed at the hands of Lord Voldemort due to the great Albus Dumbledore's foolsih miscalculations. It was Christmas come early.

And the best part, the part Voldemort savored most, was that Harry was not dead. Just his. The boy's life had been spared due to Voldemort realizing that even the most carefully laid plans can decay. And that usually happens to the plans containing someone's life. Voldemort had realized that, as powerful as he was or was going to be, he was mortal. He could die very easily. Especially now, with as weak as he was. He needed to make sure that, should he be taken out of the picture, the picture would survive.

_An heir_, he realized one night, _he needed an heir_.

And so Harry had been brought to him. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Voldemort got an heir, and Dumbledore was dealt a crushing blow.

And overtime, Harry had become more than a tool in Voldemort's eyes. He'd become an actual son.

And, should his enemies realize his son's true identity, it would be all the more crippling. It would further illustrate the age old phrase, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Voldemort liked to imagine the look on the old nitwit's face should he learn the truth about Harry. It would probably be a mixture of sadness and anger. Or maybe disgust would slip in there as well. Perhaps pity would try to worm itself into his eyes as he would look upon Harry. The Harry Voldemort would picture, would be standing tall and triumphant over the old fool, perhaps, about to issue the killing blow and destroy Voldemort's enemy forever.

Or perhaps he'd be standing next to a restored Voldemort as _he_ delivered the final blow. Marveling at his father's magnificence.

Either way, Voldemort couldn't wait for the day.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked it... I really want this story to do well because I really like this idea and I really wanna wright it, but only if people wanna read it, because otherwise theres really no point in writing it _ **

**Anyway, I decided Voldemort can possess people, I don't remember if that was possible with other people than Harry, or just Harry because of the connection they share, but I've decided he can do it to other people through a spell.**

**And sorry if Barty seems a little OC, I'm just so used to seeing David Tennant as the nice, caring Doctor Who :)**


	2. Draco

**Okay, I have a few other stories I'm working on, a crazy-stupid schedule, and a set of parents who are very controlling and a little on the weird side. I will update when I can, but it will be a very irregular schedule.**

**If your new to my writing I'll warn you now: Marching Season is starting up in about a week, and I'm in the band, so updates will become very irregular concerning my schedule. Sorry. :( Luckily it only lasts till October (okay, truthfully, sometimes the first week of November, but thats a little iffy) so it's not going to be all crazy for long. I have a feeling I'll probably be working on this fic still by then.**

**Sorry, I'm really asking for alot of patience here I know, but I promise I will update when I can. :(**

* * *

Harry woke up and walked out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sun was just coming up, so it had to be around six. He walked silently, and still a little sleepily, down the hall and down the stairs. He ended up taking a left turn and into the grand living room. He still remembered his Aunt Narcissa coming over and helping his father, who at the time was possessing Barty, refurbish the place.

When Harry had first arrived here the place had been very rundown and falling apart. The old groundskeeper who was slowly losing his ability to take care of the place properly had let it go to the dogs. Teenagers had broken into the house and tagged it. Holding parties and sleepovers with their friends. Trash had littered every room, mold was growing in some of the less protected ones, and the whole place smelled like rotten cabbage.

The first thing Harry remembered happening was the old man walking in on them in the house. He'd only seen Harry, who was walking around the entrance hall. He'd attempted to remove Harry, screaming at him to return to his "Beggar Parents". Harry witnessed his first kill when, miracoulasly, Barty emerged from somewhere in the shadows and cast a green light, killing the old man.

With the old man out of the way, and as the refurbishings were taking place, Harry had been forced to sleep in the living room in a sleeping bag. His father lay in a cradle off in the corner, and Barty had slept on the wood floor, the floor creaking every time he moved.

But it hadn't lasted very long. Thanks to the blessing of magic they'd repaired alot of the more dangerous parts of the house and ridden it of most of the mold within a week. Then Harry got to run through the whole house and inspect every room, eventually choosing the second largest one, the largest being reserved for his father. Mainly because it had a huge window with a large window seat and a closet with a "secret door" in the back. Really it was extra storage space with a door infront of it but it was small and only Harry could climb into it. So Harry wanted it.

Now, Harry walked into the clean, beautiful living room and climbed up onto one of the couches. He looked around for something to do and spied one of his books he'd accidentally left in here yesterday.

It was a child's book. A magic child's book that is. It had storries like Babbity Rabbity inside, Harry opened to his favorite one, the story about The Warlock's Hairy Heart. Which might have been distubing for a normal child, but Harry wasn't a normal child. Nor would he ever be.

Harry reread the story, marveling at the pictures, fingering them with his small hand. Barty walked through the front door, and into the living room, finding little Harry there fully imersed in his book.

"Hello there Harry!" Barty said, sitting on the couch. Harry slowly let the book fall a little ways in his hands and he searched Barty's eyes before smiling and closing the book.

"Hello." He said, his eyes twinkling. Barty didn't think he'd ever get over that look.

"Whatcha up to?" Barty asked. Harry showed him the book in answer and Barty put on an air of being impressed. He loved preforming for the kid.

"Ooh that's a good book. Big book too, you have to be smart to read something like that." Barty said and Harry giggled.

There was a slam and Narcissa came running through the door out of breath.

"Your late." Barty said and Narcissa nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry, Draco was having a hard morning and I couldn't just leave him with Lucius and the house elf, they don't know the first thing about child care!"

"We could always break Bella from Azkaban." Barty said, a grin growing on his face. Narcissa gave him a dark look.

"Don't even joke Bartemius, she'd kill him." Then she turned to Harry and held her arms out, "Hi there Harry." Harry smiled and ran to her.

"Let's go play outside okay?" She asked. Harry nodded and ran to his room to get his shoes and change into play clothes. While they were alone Barty and Narcissa enjoyed a few seconds of awkward silence.

"You won't report me will you?" Narcissa asked nervously.

Barty looked to consider it and said, "Course I will," At her shocked look he grinned, "But not in that way. I'll suggest Draco as a play mate perhaps?" Narcissa thought about it. Her six year old was a little spoiled, but he understood the power of the Dark Lord and the importance of being a good boy in the presence of important people. Or in this case, important children.

"Yes, I think he'll do nicely." Barty nodded and got up.

"Well, I guess I better report to him then, I'll see you around." And with that he left the room, dodging the young child who was running into the living room, wearing a dark green t-shirt and some jeans. He was holding his tennis shoes as he couldn't figure out the laces just yet. Narcissa smiled and sat him on the couch, helping him with his shoes.

"The bunny goes around the tree..." She started, waiting for Harry to continue.

"Through t'e hoop... and into the hole?" Harry finished, unsure if he got it right. Narcissa nodded excitedly and Harry felt proud.

Narcissa stood up and Harry slid off the couch.

"Let's go." And with that they walked out the door and around to the recently restored garden. It had been the last thing to be fixed. The once overgrown garden was now cut back to a respectable lawn with rose bushes planted by Narcissa and the trees had been pruned to a healthier state. Since it was spring a lot of them had white flowers blooming among the leaves. Flowers twisted themselves around the large swing bench Harry was currently sitting on and Narcissa smiled.

Quick as a flash Harry jumped from the swing and ran to one of the trees, where he quickly attempted to climb the tree. When he reached one of the lower branches he smiled and waved at Narcissa who waved back absently.

She was worried. Lucius was worried because she spent so much time here. He didn't like it. But there was no choice. The Dark Lord had chosen her as Harry's caretaker. Seeing as most of the other death eaters didn't have much patience to deal with a six year old, she'd been the only _logical_ choice.

Of course, she lamented bitterly, _logic_ doesn't leave much room for human emotion, or responsibilitys outside of the _logical_ decision. She had her own family to take care of. She was terrified of Draco eventually pulling away from her because he wouldn't see her as a mother figure anymore. Or Lucius getting suspicious and accusing her of an affair with the Dark Lord or something. The problems it would cause!

If she could just bring Draco here, she decided, things would be alot easier.

Of course Draco still loved her, but he was lonely and she could tell. And, though Harry tried to hide it, he was lonely sometimes to. She never saw another little boy in any of his drawings, and the only people he knew where his father's death eaters. A random group of psychos and murderers amidst some respectable people who could be considered normal by Narcissa's standards. No place really for a child: a headquarters of the most rutheless and most powerful wizard she'd ever know. It was kind of sad really.

When Harry reach the highest branch he called out, "Aunt Naussica! Look!" Narcissa's head shot up and she acted really excited for Harry.

"Good job Harry! Okay, see if you can get down now!" Harry nodded and started climbing down.

Narcissa smiled, he really was a cutie. Her Draco had some competition.

When he ran up to her she smoothed his wild black hair from his face, "Harry," She began. Harry looked up at her with his wide green eyes.

"Yes?"

"How'd you like a play mate?"

"A what?"

"Someone to play with."

"Like you?"

Narcissa laughed, "Sort of. Someone your age who likes climbing trees and stuff like you."

"Who?"

"My son Draco likes to play. Do you want to play with him?" Harry appeared to consider it for a while, moving his head side to side as he thought.

"Will he take all your attention away?" Naricissa laughed, "No sweetheart."

"Then yes!" Naricssa laughed.

"Okay, well until then why don't we go find something to play."

"I wanna walk to the river!"

"Only if you promise not to jump in it."

"Okay." Harry said, a little dejectedly. Narcissa giggled again and stood up, leading him gently by the hand down a long dirt trail into the denser part of the forest on the manor property.

* * *

Barty entered only after the house elf left The Dark Lord's study. The manor employed one male muggle as a personal servant to Voldemort so that he might possess someone other than Barty. He did nothing really except look after the Dark Lords... needs, and he was Imperiused so there was no question of his loyalty or his mind. The other duties were left to the house elves.

_"Hello Barty."_ The cradle in the study hissed.

"Good morning master." Barty bowed to the crib.

_"Naricssa was late this morning."_ Barty winced, he'd been hoping to lead up to that in a gentler fashion.

"Yes, but it was because she was taking care of her own child. She's wondering if she could bring Draco with her from now on, so as to give Harry a playmate." Barty said, hoping the answer was yes, otherwise Narcissa was in trouble.

Voldemort was silent for a while, thinking. Then,

_"Very well. But if he causes trouble there will be problems. Now, sit here, we have much to discuss." _Barty sighed in relief and sat down in the chair opposite the office chair and turned to face the cradle.

* * *

In the late evening, Narcissa Malfoy led a very wet Harry into the house.

"You said you wouldn't jump in!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I t'ipped!" Harry said defensively.

"Sure. Well, come on, lets get you ready for dinner." As she led him up the stairs Harry giggled off and on. They both knew he'd jumped in on purpose. Narcissa had to smile a little.

She swung him around by his hands, making Harry shriek in excitment.

"Faster! Faster!"

Eventually they reached his room, where Narcissa hurried off to the closet to get some nicer clothes. Harry stripped off his wet ones and was handed the silk shirt and a pair of dry pants by Narcissa. She had to help him button the shirt. She sat him on his bed and attempted to get his unruly hair to sit down a litte. Finding little success, she helped him off the bed and they walked down to the dinning room where Harry was served dinner by the house elf.

Narcissa waited for Harry to finish and then took him to his father's study were he and Bart still were to say goodnight.

There was a short rap on the door and when Barty opened the door he grinned and winked at Narcissa, who's face broke out in relief as she led Harry into the study.

"Oh, one moment. Harry turn around." Harry quickly spun around as he was told and when he heard a short gasping sound he looked back to see Barty had gained the red eyes of his father.

"Good night Daddy." Harry said simply before hugging Barty's legs. Barty patted him on the back and said, "Good night Harry." Before Harry and Narcissa left and Voldemort subsequently left Barty.

"He's such a good kid." Barty noted smiling.

_"Let's just hope he stays that way when he gets his new little playmate."_ Voldemort said from the cradle.

"Yes sir." Barty agreed, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

The next day, Harry had his face pressed to the front window all morning, waiting for Aunt Narcissa and her son to arrive. He had no idea of what to expect when he met her son, Draco was it? But he hoped this kid would become one of his friends. He was excited to have someone to climb trees and terrorize his father's friends with.

There was a sharp bang outside, and in a flash of light Aunt Narcissa appeared with a small, blonde boy holding one of her hands. She was carrying a small day bag on her other shoulder.

Quick as a flash Harry flew to the door, twisting the silver knob open and letting the door glide as it let the Malfoy's in.

"Harry!" Narcissa admonished, "What have I said about opening the door?"

Harry didn't listen, instead he turned to the boy, about Harry's height, maybe a little taller. He had grey eyes and a pale face. His platinum blonde hair didn't help any.

"A'e you D'aco?" Harry asked, a serious, dangerous look in his six year old eyes. One of the many things he'd picked up from being around death eaters for about a year. Draco was almost afraid to answer.

"Yes." He nodded, remembering the talk he'd had with his parents last night.

Lucius had been terrified at the idea of his son in the same house as the Dark Lord when he was still young enough to have the occasional temper tantrum. What if the Dark Lord grew angry or irritated by him? What if he decided to punish him _and_ his family? What if Narcissa had made a mistake?

They'd sat their young son down in the parlor that night, intent on explaining the heirarchy of the wizarding world much earlier than they'd wanted to. And after a solid two hours, when Draco had begun drowsing to sleep, Lucius wasn't sure if his son entirely understood the gravity of the situation.

Harry, however, wasn't his father. He smiled much wider and brighter than him. More sincerely.

Like he did when Draco answered.

"Let's go play in my room!"

Draco was suddenelly excited, "Ok!" And the two went tearing through up to Harry's bedroom, leaving Narcissa to hurry as she tried to catch up.

"Boys!"

She was heard from The Dark Lord's study, were he was holding a private meeting with the fragments of his private circle.

Few had surrvived the "roundup" after Voldemort lost power. He was down to a handful of concrete, loyal followers. Barty, the only one to escape imprisonment after he and the Lestranges tortured a couple of Order twits for information, Lucius Malfoy, who cringed upon hearing his wife calling out to the boys, and a few others sat around the room. The muggle servant was once again hosting Voldemort's conciousness.

"Well Lucius, it appears Draco..." Lucius held his breath, "Is a sucess."

This ghost of Voldemort's inner circle smiled at the Dark Lord's comment. They were the only ones who knew of Harry's previous identity, and they were under strict orders not to repeat it. The order, and it's following threats, had been so terrifying, not even the bloodlusting Bellatrix, who'd had a hand in Harry's being collected, would divulge the secret. No matter how bad life in Azkaban got.

Voldemort wanted the secret should it be revealed to be as powerful and crushing to his enemies as possible. And should his most loyal followers stand with Harry, then he need not fear that the rest would as well should they learn of his past. He couldn't afford for this trump card to be leaked to Dumbledore ahead of schedule by spies, who Voldemort was always paranoid were around, or drunken fools in his employ.

* * *

After two hours of a game of hide and seek, where Harry and Draco hid from Narcissa by stowing away in Harry's "Secret Door" at the back of the closet before sneaking up on her and grabbing her by the legs or hiding in the lower branches of the trees and jumping down on the poor woman, Harry and Draco sat on the hearth in Harry's bedroom and drew on white peices of paper.

Draco was currently scribbling a picture of his mother, disjointed shapes making up most of her face and wild, squiggly, yellow lines making her hair.

Harry drew a picture of Nagini, who was currently curled up next to him, her tail entwined around his arm. Draco had at first been wary of the snakes presence, but decided that if he didn't go near it, he would probably be fine.

Which was a huge relief to his mother, who sat watching the snake with an apprehensive eye.

"She wont hu't him Aunt Naucissa." Harry said after a few moments of silence, "Nagini is just cold."

Draco stared at Harry,"How do you know?" The question had left his mouth before he'd had a chance to stop it.

Harry gave him an odd look, "She said so."

"All I hea'd was a bunch of hissing."

"That's because it's a secwet language. Nagini said ve'y few can unde'stand it." Draco looked a little jealous, which made Harry smile.

"Draco honey," Narcissa was quick to defuse what she feared would escalate from a rub to a grudge, "what are you drawing there?" Draco instantly forgot about snakes and "secret languages" and held up his picture.

"It's you mommy!" Narcissa smiled.

"That's very good." Harry looked from one to the other and got quiet, choosing instead to pet Nagini's tail wrapped around his arm.

"Harry what are you drawing?" Harry slowly picked up the paper.

"Nagini!" The paper contained nothing but a thick, green, squiggly line that had so many twists and turns in it, it had minimal white space. Black dots dotted amongst the green to simulate the patterns on Nagini's back. Narcissa swore she heard the snake hiss quietly and Harry smiled.

"T'anks Nagini." Draco looked upset for a second before Narcissa sent him a sharp look and he remembered last night.

"I like it Harry," Narcissa continued, "Are you going to show it to your father?"

"Of cou'se!" Harry exclaimed. Narcissa smiled.

"Hey, do you have any b'ooms?" Draco asked suddenelly.

"Yeah!" Harry grinned. Nagini hissed again but this time Harry ignored her.

"Can we wide on them?" Draco asked and Narcissa felt the smile freeze on her face. Oh dear, this was something she'd been silently fearing. She was terrified Harry might get hurt somehow and then Draco would be blamed.

"Su'e!" Narcissa fought the heart attack threatening to ascend on her. The other two ran out of the room, Narcissa running to keep up with them.

* * *

Harry laughed very loudly as he streaked through the air, two feet off the ground, on his toy broomstick. He was currently rushing to keep up with Draco, who had sped ahead in the race he'd started not ten seconds ago.

Harry leaned forward on instinct and suddenelly his speed increased as they zoomed about a foot across the grass.

Draco had announced that the swing his mother currently sat on, wand out should she have to quickly stop any accidents.

They passed her at the same time, coming to a stop to await the announcement of who won.

Narcissa shook her head in disbelief, she was positive Draco was going to win merely because he had the advantage of distance.

"You tied!" She proclaimed and the two looked at eachother. Draco wondering if his mother was lying to keep Harry happy, Harry wondering if Aunt Narcissa was lying to keep Draco happy.

"Wematch." They said at the same time and Narcissa sighed. Boys will be boys she surmised.

They repeated the race, this time on equal footing since there was now an actual starting line, being the swing Narcissa was agian perched on.

"GO!" Narcissa shouted and the two were off. It had been decided once around the small clearing in the garden.

Harry and Draco were neck and neck, bodies leaned forward, noses grazing the handles of their brooms.

Harry sped ahead ever so slightly, winning by a nose as they passed his Aunt Narcissa.

"Harry won Draco." Narcissa shrugged. Draco looked slightly put out, declaring another rematch. By the look on Harry's face she could tell he didn't want to but he nodded anyway.

They started at the swing again, speeding off at the same time. This time, Harry didn't lean so far forward, instead he let the wind whip his face as he let Draco slip past by inches.

Draco won by a head easily and rode around the clearing again in a victory lap. Arms held high, a wide grin on his face. Harry laughed and chased after him, shouting "D'aco! D'aco! D'aco!" as Narcissa clapped.

"Very good boys!" She smiled, "How about some lunch?"

* * *

The day ended to early for the six year old boys. They stood at the door while Narcissa and Barty talked above them.

"P'omise you'll come back tommo'ow?" Harry asked, the serious look in his eye.

"P'omise." Draco nodded.

They waved goodbye to eachother as Narcissa walked Draco down the walkway before Appartaing back to Malfoy manor.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it Harry?" Barty grinned down at the little boy who grinned back.

"D'aco's fun!" Harry exclaimed, but as Barty was closing the door he added, "A bit of a show-off though." Barty wasn't even sure Harry knew what the word show-off meant.

Meanwhile Narcissa appeared at the silver gates before her home. She picked Draco up, savoring every breath she took, she and Draco had survived today. Better, Draco had made a powerful friend.

Lucius met her by the door, taking the sleepy Draco from her arms ands pecking her on the lips.

"I've been anxious since I got home." He said, "I was so worried things might sour I started pulling my hair out." Narcissa smiled and kissed her husband again, weaving her arm into his as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Things went perfectly today dear."

* * *

**You know, I've read alot of Dark Harry fics were Draco is Harry's best friend... makes sense. :)**

**I guess that's one similarity my fic has fallen victim to :p**

**Review please! I love reading them!**


	3. The Secret Divulged

**(Four years later)**

Malfoy manor's silver gates seemed to sparkle in the midmorning light. They groaned much quieter than usual when they were swung open, which is what they were almost every fifteen minutes.

Parents leading their children along, carrying packages in their arms. All looked of a wealthy status, or atleast well groomed, and while the children grinned or smiled in excitment, their parents kept serious looks on their faces.

The stream of people had slowed to a trickle when their was a loud snap and a small, wiry, dark haired nine year old and a tall, thin, fair haired man appeared before the gates, which immeadiatly swung open to admit them inside.

"I don't know why you had to dye your hair back to blonde, it looked better brown." Harry said, squinting up at Barty in the morning light. Barty shrugged.

"It's been five years, I feel certain they've stopped looking for me." Harry was about to ask who "they" were when they reached the door. Harry knocked once and the door was open by a formely dressed Narcissa Malfoy, who's face lit up in excitment upon seeing them.

"Hello Harry!" She exclaimed, "How are you? Come in, come in, Draco's been waiting for you." Harry stepped through the house and walked into the entrance hall. He set the box wrapped in shiny green paper down with the other presents on a table set off to the side. He followed the sounds of voices to the living room, where he saw Draco surrounded by other kids. All were sitting on the furniture or the floor, looking up at Draco as he talked. Harry slowed so as to find out what the subject was when he heard his name.

"Anyway," Draco said quickly, "My friend Harry'll be here any minute, and he's the son of someone really important so be nice to him." Was all Harry caught before Draco noticed him. Draco, ever the gentleman, leapt off his chair and crossed the room.

"Harry!"

"Hello Draco." Harry said politely, allowing a grin to slid up his face. The other kids stared at him, most obviously wondering what was so important about a scrawny kid with glasses.

Draco knew who Harry's father was. He'd figured it out by how his parents talked about Voldemort, always with great and formal respect, taking care not to say his name or cringing at the thought of something bad happening to Harry as it would surely mean death for them. There was not really anyone his parents, especially his father, would respect and fear more than Lord Voldemort. And when Draco asked Harry, Harry did nothing to hide it. He simply grinned wickedly and put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh."

Now, Harry smiled down at Draco's other guests, remembering the talk he and Barty had had concering manners and formalities. Something that they'd started drilling into his head around seven. The son of the Dark Lord had to know how to act, after all, impressions were everything.

He sat down in an empty space on the couch nearest the chair Draco sat down in. Next to him was a boy about his age, yet he looked older due to a more filled out frame. The boy cast him a weary look and Harry smiled in return.

"So, now that everyone is here, I think we can get started." He snapped his fingers and three or four house elves (most borrowed from Harry's house) appeared carrying plates of food into the middle of the room. Two of the more heavier set boys, both containing stupid looks on their face, sat up and immeadiatly helped themselves. The other kids were a tad more calmer as they grabbed plates to start filling up with food. Draco handed Harry a plate and the two began picking apart a tray of sweets, Harry swiping up something that looked like caramel hard candies but tasted much sweeter.

When everyone had something to eat, the two boys wolfing food like there was no tommorow, they sat back and ate, a humming chatter replacing the silence. Draco, who'd moved his chair closer, and Harry were deep in conversation. Harry unwrapping candies and chewing them, Draco enjoying the pudding.

"So, whadja get me?" Draco asked fescieciously. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's a deadly viper that'll kill you in you sleep." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Sound's expensive." Draco grinned, Harry would have replyed, but at that moment they were interuptted.

"Oi Draco!" One of the boys said, "Have you heard anything more on... you know, the earlier conversation?" Harry gave Draco an odd look. Draco however, ignored it and bit his lower lip.

"No. It's hard to glean information when your parents cast charms that stop you from hearing their conversation." Harry instantly knew what Draco was talking about.

"Draco!" He hissed, "That's sensitive information!" Draco gave Harry a glance, his face portraying indifference, but his eyes grinning. He winked, and Harry was confused.

"That's to bad." The boy continued, "I'd hoped maybe we'd hear something about that kid Crabbe's father mentioned." The large boy on the floor stuffing his face grunted in agreement.

"Kid?" A dark haired girl sitting on the floor infront of the boy asked.

"Yeah," The boy said, "Apparantly there's some kid living in Riddle manor."

"What's he doing there?" The girl asked. Harry threw Draco an annoyed look.

"What the hell have you been telling them?" Harry hissed. Draco shrugged defensively.

"It wasn't me!" He whispered back, "And anyway, anything I've said is old news. Perfectly safe."

"They know about me!" Harry whispered, "Nobody is supposed to know there is a kid in my house. Remember?"

"That wasn't me." Draco said angrily, "But these guys aren't stupid to reveal that to anyone outside this room. These guys are all into the dark arts and stuff like that. You can trust them."

"Draco." The boy called over, and when Draco and Harry looked up he grinned, "Geez, what are you not sharing?" Harry rolled his eyes and sat back. The boy gave him an odd look but Harry stared back complacently.

"Nothing Blaise." Draco said, "Just that we need to be careful." Draco stole a glance at Harry, "Some of this stuffy is really sensitive. Nobody's supposed to know there's a kid in Riddle Manor."

"We know that!" Another girl said from the other couch, "We're not stupid," She stole a withering glance at the two large boys on the floor but neither of them seemed to be paying any attention, "And anyway, if we're not supposed to know all the more reason to keep it a secret. Makes it more fun." She smiled.

"I wonder what the kid is like." The girl on the floor said.

"Maybe they're just a servant." The boy named Blaise said.

"No, that's what house elves are for." The girl on the couch next to him said, "There has to be a reason he's there. A big one."

"How big?" Draco said, prodding the conversation on further just to annoy Harry. Although Harry had to admit it was interesting to hear a conversation about himself.

"Big Draco, my parents refuse to say anything, but the one time my father let slip there was a kid there he blanched. He started muttering that he hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't be to displeased. Apparantly this kid is a big secret. The Dark Lord is planning something for him." The large boy said, evidently he _had_ been paying attention.

"Yeah, but that's the Dark Lord." The girl on the floor said, "What about the kid?"

"What about him? He's probably a Death Eater. Or one in training." Blaise shrugged.

"Maybe they're experimenting on him!" The other large boy said through a mouthful of sweets.

"Yeah, he's a guinea pig for there worst attacks."

"Wouldn't he be dead by now?" Blaise asked.

"And anyway, if that were true he wouldn't be such a heavy kept secret. Child torture is the least of the Dark Lord's crimes." The girl said from the couch.

"So maybe he's special somehow. Maybe he preforms a special task for the Dark Lord." Blaise surmised.

"Maybe he's a-" The large boy was cut off by the other large boy.

"Goyle!"

"What?"

"I know what you were going say." The other said darkly, "That's the look you get whenever you say something inapropriate."

"Well, why else is a young boy doing alone with-"

"Stop talking." Harry said, angry and disgusted. He spoke with such gravity the others sensed the danger in the air.

Evidently Crabbe didn't sense it. The other boy next to him tried to mime the signal to be quiet but Crabbe ignored him."Hey I'm just trying to say-"

"Yeah I know what you were trying to say and its not only disgusting its untrue." Harry said, his green eyes piercing through Crabbe. When Crabbe didn't reply Harry continued, "The boy in Riddle Manor is probably just there for something important. I doubt his father would touch him like that. Ever." He saw Draco's eyes flash dangerously and only then Harry realized his mistake.

"His father?" The girl on the floor said. Harry went red in the face.

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked. The whole room's attention was focused uncomfortably on Harry.

"My... father let alittle more slip than Crabbe's did." Harry lied. Draco sighed next to him.

"How much did he let slip?" The boy next to him asked, giving him a calculating look.

"Not much." Harry said, avoiding his gaze.

"Your lying." The girl on the other couch said.

"I, uh, well..." Harry felt like he was drowning. He looked to Draco for help.

"Harry's got his orders too." Draco said leaning forward, "I told you, his dad's important to the Dark Lord, the whole family's involved." This immeadiatly set Harry at some higher status than the others. Everyone looked at him in awe, some of the girls staring at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Have you met him?" Blaise asked.

"No." Harry said, and then deciding to use Draco's lie more, "Look, I really can't say anything. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Besides," Draco said, "There are more interesting topic of conversation, like why Blaise can't seem to stay on a broom long enough to beat me in a race." Blaise gave Draco a withering look but Draco grinned in reply and shot from the room, "Or on foot!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and ran from the room, the others grinning at eachother and hurrying out after them. Harry was the last to leave, slipping the rest of the caramel looking candies into his coat pocket before following them out.

Outside the summer air was cooled by the overcast, giving it a heavy, watery smell. Draco and Blaise had already gotten their brooms and Blaise was currently trying to catch up to Draco, who was laughing maniacally. The rest sat on the grass in a group, talking amongst themselves. Harry sat towards the outter part of the group, watching the clouds and the two flying boys occasionally steak across them.

Unfortunantly, the conversation eventually led back to the previous one.

"Hey Harry," The dark haired girl said turning to him, "Why would the Dark Lord have a son?"

Harry smiled, "If I reveal all my secrets I won't have much to talk about later will I?"

The girl tried to pout, but it was marred by the amused smile that slipped onto her face.

"Fine, then how come you know Draco, but we don't know you?"

"Simple. I'm a very shy boy." Harry said, his voice anything but serious.

"Really, why?" She asked.

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Not really sure, maybe just because secrecy is important these days."

The boy who'd been sitting next to him turned to look at him, "You know, your not fooling anyone."

Harry's stomach lurched, "What?"

"You're obviously the kid who has super controlling parents." Harry grinned.

"Yep." And from there on he indulged in other, pleasing topics of conversation. By the time Blaise and Draco dropped out of the sky, hair windblown and faces red from the wind, Harry was on good terms with all the kids around him.

The boy, who he learned was named Theodore Nott, was telling Harry about a funny family vacation incident when Draco sat down near them and, panting heavily, said, "So, who wants cake?" Harry smiled and popped another candy into his mouth. He'd made a small pile before him and he added the next wrapper to the pile, begining to stack them.

"Hey Draco, who won?" the dark haired girl, Daphne Greengrass, asked.

"Me." Draco said smugly, "Loser had to put the brooms away."

"Blaise won't be to happy when he gets back." Theodore shrugged.

"Is he ever?" The girl who'd been sitting next to Blaise, Tracey Davis, said.

The others laughed as Blaise walked up.

"I'm hungry." He said once and the others got up, Harry pulling Draco up and walking with him.

"You let anymore slip?" Draco teased.

"Shutup, and no. I think I did enough damage control to save mine and Crabbe's hide." Harry said, cracking the candy between his molars.

"Well thank goodness for the power of lying eh?" Draco laughed and after a moment, Harry allowed an amused grin.

* * *

The day ended with, in the early evening, the parents emerged. They'd been holed up in the Malfoy Dinning room, talking about _something_ important. Alot of them looked grim, but plastered smiles on their faces for their kids. All of whom were sitting around the living room, plates with evidence of cake once being on them placed in different areas around the room. Harry was in the finals of the chess championship they had started, playing against Theodore, who was convinced he was going to win and had the smug look on his to prove it. All the other kids were watching intently, Harry had won all the other games, and Draco was better than Theodore, so what was Harry playing at?

Barty walked in behind Narcissa and Lucius, and grinned when he saw the scene before him. This was a strategy Harry employed many times. Barty always fell for it.

Theodore made a move, taking one of Harry's more important pieces.

"Check." He said lazily, smiling up at Harry.

Harry replied with a complacent, simple smile. He reached out and moved one of his pieces, winning him the game.

"Check mate." He said softly, Theodore stared at the board in shock and amazement.

"How...?"

The other kids jumped from their seats, celebrating Harry's victory. As Harry got up Draco raised his arm above their heads as he jumped up and down. The adults around them clapped politely. Barty laughed robustly, coming forward and clapping Harry on the back in congratjulations.

"Wow, congratulations." Theodore said, shaking Harry's hand, "Good game."

Harry grinned widely and shook back, "Same to you."

Afterword all but two guests eventually filled out of the house, walking down the front walkway and apparating outside of the gate. Harry and Barty had stayed behind, Barty deep in conversation with the Malfoy adults, Harry finishing a last game of chess with Draco.

"Man, all these years you've just been letting me win." Draco sighed, "Guess I need to step up my game."

"You sound surprisingly calm for this revelation." Harry said boredly, moving another one of his pieces.

"I'm holding all my emotions in so that I may use their energy as a means of fueling my brain to find a way to beat you." Draco said, taking his turn.

"Check."

"Dangit!"

"I'm sure that emotional energy is still converting Draco." Harry teased.

"Whatever. How'd you get so good?"

"I found a book on chess, and I've been playing against Barty." Speak of the devil, Barty seemed to have finsihed his conversation with Lucius and Narcissa and was walking over to the kids.

"Time to go Harry." Barty said simply, waiting for Harry to stand up. Harry stood up. stretched his back, and waved by to Draco as he walked out the door behind Barty.

"What were you all meeting for?" Harry asked as they walked down the walkway.

"I can only tell you it was to warn them. The secret of your presence at Riddle manor was divulged to that group of children."

"I knew that." Harry said simply. Barty was mildly surprised. Harry seemed to find things out easily. He was half as bad as his father. "So what did you do to Crabbe?"

"I tortured him, and warned the rest that should you be found out I will kill their children."

"Sounds like a pleasent meeting considering your other ones." Harry said positively. Barty laughed and they apparated from the Malfoys.


	4. Birthday Surprise

**For fans of Kuroshitsuji, you know what I was thinking about minutes before? A parody of Kuroshitsuji using HP characters.  
Seriously, Harry would be Ciel, Draco Alois, Serious would be Sebastian, Bellatrix could be Grell (Because Psychos play Psychos best) and Voldie could be Claude, since they both suck and are trying to get at the Ciel character... although for completely different reasons... :), or maybe Serious and Lupin would be Soma and Agni... I dunno, it would be funny though right?**

**Sorry to those who like Claude, I'm a Sebastian fangirl myself.**

**One year later**

Harry had always been scrawny and small. He still looked nine even though he was eleven. His hair was wild and threatened to cover his startlinging emerald eyes, which were framed by frameless rounded rimmed glasses. Most would have thought the hair alone downgraded him from noble status. That is of course, because most did not know that there was a jagged scar on his forehead, covered by the wild hair. Harry grew it out for this purpose.

No one was really sure as to why he was so small, but Harry didn't mind. In fact he surmised that it would keep people underestimating him till it was to late. Also, this way he could hide very easily and spy on his father's Death Eaters. He knew quite alot about their plans that his father probably didn't want him to know.

On the day of his eleventh birthday, Harry awoke with Nagini wrapped around his arm, sleeping. He could tell because to him the hissing sounded like snoring compared to her regular, soft voice. He yawned, considered going back to sleep, it _was_ his birthday after all, he should be allowed to sleep in. Deciding instead he'd rather get up and see what might be going on in the rest of the house, Harry sat up, picking up the bulk of Nagini that was coiled up on itself next to him and drapping it over his shoulder. The tail dragged, but as long as he didn't go outside he knew Nagini wouldn't care.

Harry walked out of the room, carrying the sleeping Nagini, and walked down the hall to where the largest set of doors remained closed. Harry gently pried one open and peered inside.

A large emerald and black canopy bed sat against one wall, slowly collecting dust. Harry could see a gray film over the bedsheets now, it had been neglected so long. A faint snore came from the cradle against the wall, near the large balcony window.

His father was still asleep, it must be early.

He silently closed the door again and turned around, walking to the other end of the hall and turning the corner. A few doors down his father's office sat with it's doors wide open. Harry decided it was worth the chance to peek and see what interesting things could be inside.

It was dark, light seeping through the drawn curtains and giving the room a faint glow. Harry walked calmly inside, walking behind the desk and looking around. Atop the desk was a scroll, it's seal broken. Harry reached out his free arm and carefully unrolled it. It was a letter, written with a gracefully, yet urgent hand.

_Dumbledore has moved the stone, hidden it beneath the castle.  
Required all the teachers to place enchantments before the stone to protect it,  
__not sure what the others enchantments are._

_-Snape_

Harry looked up from the letter. Snape? An unpleasant sounding name. And Dumbeldore... Harry was sure he'd heard that name somewhere. But where? Had his father mentioned it? And where, that was important. If his father found out Harry would sometimes spy on him he wouldn't be happy.

"Dumbledore is a headmaster at a local wizard school." Someone said from the doorway. Harry looked up, the muggle servant, his eyes red with black slits, so it was his father staring down at him.

"How long have you been up?" Harry asked.

"Only a few minutes." Voldemort said, walking in and sitting down on a leather sofa near the desk. He stared at Harry with neither anger at Harry invading his private space, nor annoyance at him reading his mail.

"Dumbeldore," He continued, "Is a right old fool. He believes everything is the same. _Everyone_ is the same. He is one of my biggest opposers. To vanquish him, would put me miles ahead in accomplishing my goals."

Harry was well aware of his father's goals. He wanted to control the wizarding world, to rule it like a wizard king. He wanted to see Wizards dargged out of the shadows and celebrated for what they were: Nature's greatest achievement. They were _magical_ for gosh sakes. Why should they have to hide in the shadows while the muggles reigned across the world. They were superior. If Harry's father was in control, muggles would be made to serve wizards, they would know Wizards existed, and they would worship them. Or at the very least fear them.

Mudbloods were just as bad in Voldemort's opinion. They would be valued for their magical abilities, but they wouldn't be as privileged as the rest of the wizarding community. For one to achieve anything in Voldemort's eyes would have to be nothing short of bringing him the moon and taking it back again.

"Dumbledore is a simpering fool, he's lived so long I'm sure those ideas in his head are quite destructive." Voldemort continued, Harry was afraid this would turn into a long discussion, and he might fall asleep in the comfortable office chair.

"But enough of _him_, today should be a happy day shouldn't it?" Voldemort smiled kindly and stood up, Harry following suit. Nagini stirred softly before falling back to slumber.

"I thought we might go out today." Voldemort said, waving Harry over and putting an arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the room. He expertly plucked Nagini from Harry's shoulders and unwrapped her from his arm. All this without waking the snake. "Get dressed and meet me down here as soon as you can, Barty will be here any moment."

Harry walked quickly to his room and into his closet. He selected a white collar shirt and a pair of jeans. He suspected they clashed but he didn't much care. He selected sensible black shoes and quickly did the laces. He left the top button on his shirt undone, the shirt slightly open, giving him a messy, cool look.

When he arrived downstairs Barty stood next to his father, still possessing the muggle, both were holding a cloak.

"You should have mentioned the cloak!" Harry noted before turning to run back upstairs.

"Don't bother Harry." Barry said, and he waved his wand, "_Accio_ Cloak!" A black cloak came whizzing down the stairs, it's silver tassles knocking against eachother from the speed. Harry caught it in his arms and drapped it over his arm. They walked out a little ways and they apparated from the manor.

They appeared instantly in the middle of a busy cobblestone street. Men and women in cloacks and pointed hats bustled from shop to shop, young children and teenagers either with them or running around on their own swarmed like cockroaches, every single one holding multiple bags from multiple places.

"Oh yeah," Barty said, "I'd forgotten the school letters came out." Harry looked up at him curiously, "The one's for Hogwarts Harry." Barty explained.

"You got one too, but I won't allow you to go to a school run by _that old fool_." The old fool clearly being Dumbeldore, the contempt in Voldemort's voice blatantly obvious. "No, the only place you can be properly trained to help me with my plans, is at home with me and Barty. Maybe a few others to help, but I'm not having you corrupted by some silly school."

Harry was no longer listening, his heart was bursting with joy.

His father had told him that he'd have use of Harry, and soon. He wouldn't have to wait! He could start helping this year most likely.

All three of them donned their cloaks, Barty pulling the hood up in case anyone recognized him. He bent forward, looking to appear as a weary traveler.

They passed allong the road of Diagon Alley easily, cloaked figures, and men and children in cloaks in general, were not an uncommon site in the wizarding world.

They came to a shop Harry recognized instantly from staring longingly at it as he'd walked up and down these streets during his many visits here.

Ollivanders wand shop stood, magnificent in the morning light yet also foreboding. Excitment and apprehension dwelled there. People met a piece of their very lives there. It would cause giddiness for anyone.

Harry wanted to run to the shop and burst through the doors excitedly, except he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and his father whisper, "Happy Birthday." In his ear. Voldemort cast an arm around his son's shoulder, hugging him close, as they walked to the shop. The bell above the door rang quietly, yet somehow the owner still heard it.

"Welcome to Ollivanders!" Garrick Ollivander said, hurrying to the front of the store. He spied the youmg, dark haired eleven year old boy grinning widly, under the arm of his father. A hooded figure stood behind them.

"First wand?" Ollivander asked, smiling when the boy nodded quickly.

"Good!" He clapped his hands together, "Let's see, let's see. Ah, here. Oak wood, dragon heart string, twelve inches." He opened a box and presented the wand to the boy, who took it in his small, pale hands. The wand did nothing at first, then it shot a spark of violent light forward, crashing into a stack of boxed wands.

"Nope, not that one." Ollivander noted as the boy stared at what he'd done in shock. The father looked at the scene in a mixture of amuzement and apprehension. The hooded figure's shoulder's shook, most certaintly laughing silently.

Ollivander looked around, "How about... this one." He plucked a box from a nearby stack and opened it, yeilding a dark brown wand to the boy, who took it, much more carefully this time, "Thirteen inches, unicorn hair, cherry wood." The boy gave it a slow wave and violent winds burst from no where, knocking Ollivander back onto the floor.

Ollivander, desperate as he could see this child was very powerful and wanted his shop still standing when the kid left, rushed to the back of his store and selected from some of the dustier boxes randomly.

He rushed to the front, opening the box as he went, and let the boy take it. Ollivander and the boy stared at it as Ollivander tried to remember the wand's details.

"Ah, that one is twelve inches, holly wood, and... a pheonix feather. Oh dear, maybe not that one." But the boy waved it anyway and green and silver sparks emmited from the end. Nothing more. Except that the boy's hair was gently blown back as the powerful wand recognized it's new master.

And there, right on the forehead, was it? It couldn't be! A lightning shaped scar!

But the only boy to possess such a thing... had... died. Hadn't he?

Ollivander felt a tremor of fear run through him. It couldn't be! He... he had... he had to tell someone! He had to tell Dumbeldore, that's it! He'd tell Dumbeldore the moment they left his shop.

"That's an interesting wand." Ollivander said, "The Pheonix who gave the feather feather, only ever gave another feather. That feather... went to none other than the Dark Lord himself!" Ollivander, to afraid to say the man's name, mentioned Voldemort, wondering if the boy in front of him would recognize the title. The boy however, merely looked at him oddly, then in amazement down at his wand.

"Wow, so they must both be very powerful." the boy said and Ollivander nodded.

"So you must be very careful with it boy, for the wand chooses the wizard. Remember that."

"I will." Harry said before his father squeezed his arm and they began to walk out. Ollivander made first eye contact and saw the red eyes, the snake like slits for the pupils. Ollivander was afraid, all reason and thought left him. He merely wished for them to leave. _Now._

"But you won't." The man said, and he nodded to the hooded figure. A wand was lifted from the folds of the cloak and a single spell commanded.

_"Obliviate!"_ Ollivanders world grew dark. He fell to the floor, and Voldemort and Barty looked down at him. Harry studied his new wand.

"You sure he won't remember anything?" Voldemort asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I know how to cast a simple memory charm." Barty boasted as he stowed his wand.

Voldemort nodded and they walked out of the shop. Ollivander would awaken in ten minutes, being gently nudged by an elderely man's foot when he'd walked into the shop so his grandson could buy a replacement wand after an unfortunate magical experiment including a monkey and a jinx to make things tap dance while balancing things with heads.

Harry walked excitedly with his new wand down the street, walking a little aways ahead of his father and Barty.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so lit up." Voldemort muttered to Barty.

"Yeah, he seems really happy." Barty said, peering out from under the hood.

They walked a little ways until they reached a shop called Florean Fortescu's Ice Cream Parlor, where Harry, Barty, and the Dark Lord seated themselves at an outside table. After a moment of deciding what they wanted, Voldemort stood to go place the order. Harry and Barty ast in silence, Harry continuing to study his new wand, and Barty looking around at the other patrons.

After a while he nudged Harry's shoulder, and when Harry looked up Barty nodded his head over to where a dark haired girl was sneaking glances at them. Barty winked at Harry who flushed red.

"Go!" Barty whispered and nudged Harry harder. Finally Harry got up and crossed the small space between the two tables. He sat down in the spare chair and took a deep breath. When he looked at the girl's face he was pleasantly surprised to see it was none other than Daphne Greengrass.

"Oh it is you!" She exclaimed and leaned forward to hug Harry. Harry hugged back after a second and Daphne sat down.

"I wasn't sure if it was you, you know, because of the angle." Daphne smiled, "So your here for Hogwarts stuff too right?" She asked.

"Ah," Harry hadn't been expecting to be asked this, "No actually, I'm not going to Hogwarts."

"Really? Why is that?" Daphne asked.

"My father refuses to let me go to a school run by Dumbeldore."

"Ah that's true, and with how close your father is to the Dark Lord I guess it makes sense." Daphne said, lowering her voice. Harry smiled, she had no idea.

"I know. It's sad though, I wish I could go with the rest of you, that way we could hang out more."

"Oh!" Daphne squealed, "That's an easy fix! I'll make everyone write to you, and I'm advance-inviting you to the surprise Christmas party I'm not supposed to know about." Daphne said. Harry couldn't stop the giggle from ecaping his lips. Daphne smiled and as Harry opened his mouth to say something he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

It was his father, who smiled and handed him his icecream before joining Barty at the other table. Harry scooped some ice cream into his mouth and noticed Daphne staring at his father.

"I just noticed his eyes." She whispered, a little shaken.

"Oh, it's okay." Harry said, "Besides, your my friend, he wont hurt you." Daphne seemed to relax at this and continued to eat her ice cream.

"Daphne Greengrass, oldest sister of the Greengrass family, pureblood." Barty reported as the Dark Lord sat down next to him and watched his son socialize, "Sends Harry an Owl now and again. She was at his birthday celebration last year, and Draco's this year and last."

"Good job Barty." Voldemort said amused. Barty shrugged, the hood threatening to slip over his eyes.

* * *

When they returned that evenong Harry was happier than he'd been in a long time. He twirled his wand around, letting green sparks dance from the end and make a circle of light.

He was so ingrossed in his wand he nearly missed the gathering of people in the living room. Draco coughed loudle and Harry looked up to see everyone grinning in amusement.

"Happy Birthday!" Draco cried out and Daphne next to him giggled, hugging Harry when he entered the living room. She slipped him a silver package and he opened to see it was a 50 card set of chocolate frog cards.

"So you can join the craze." She said as Draco handed him his present.

The group of kids surrounded him to see it was a wand care set. Vials of different polish, a cleaning cloth, and a book on proper care and cleaning.

Harry smiled as he opened each gift, thanking the person who gave it to him. Afterwards the hooded figure wheeled out a large marble cake and everyone enjoyed a piece.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Daphne who sat down next to him on the couch. Draco sat in front of them on the table, ignoring the exasperated looks his parents were shooting him.

"Yep, you guys were going a little ahead of schedule so I was supposed to distract you for a little bit so you wouldn't get home ahead of time."

"Rather convenient you had to do Hogwawrts shopping then?"

"Oh yes." Daphne giggled.

"What I find amazing is that Harry stopped to talk to you at all. Your usually so shy." It's true. She'd said maybe one or two sentences to Harry before today.

"Well," Daphne shrugged, "I'm trying to get over it."

"Well, good job." Harry teased before biting into his cake. The evening continued on, Harry quite enjoying himself, when he heard the door slam behind him and he looked to see a tall dark-haired man in a black robe behind him. He seemed rather surprised to find a party going on, as he stared wide-eyed at everyone. The hooded figure walked briskly over to him, leaning his face into the man's to gain his attention. They began talking rapidly.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, but maybe they work for your father?" Draco asked.

"What does Harry's father do?" Daphne asked. She, like a lot of the others at this party, did not know who Harry's father actually was. They just knew he was important, and that Harry was not to be messed with.

"Uh," Draco realized his mistake, especially when Harry kicked him in the shin, "I don't know, I was just speculating."

"I don't know myself." Harry said to Daphne softly, "Probably something important though."

"Well no der!" Daphne grinned, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry quickly smoothed it, as best he could, being careful to move the hair covering his forehead back into position especially.

The man and the hooded figure left the room, and the adults along the room's walls began talking hurriedly in hushed tones.

"Ill ask father later." Harry said before changing the subject.

* * *

That night Harry walked into his bedroom, tired and happy, and unbuttoned his shirt as he walked to his closet, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped into his nightshirt and a pair of sweats and placed his clothes in the hamper sitting in the corner of his closet. The house elf would take care of it for him sometme tommorow perhaps.

He took a running jump into his bed and grinned widely as he hit the mattress. He flopped into his pillows, eye lids heavy.

"Nagini?" He called out, to tired to try and calling her by parseltounge. If she was in here cool, if not fine. He didn't _need_ to have her to sleep.

But she was. She slithered up one of the posts of his bed and snaked her way up to him.

_"Someone had fun today"_ She said.

_"I got my wand."_ Harry replied drowsily in parseltounge.

_"I get transfigured once and I _will_ take a bite out of you__."_ Nagini hissed as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Harry's neck. She let her tail twirl around his fingers as her body sidled up to him.

_"I wouldn't be that cruel__."_ Harry said.

_"The grape juice and hammer incident when you were eight?"_

_"In my defense, I was eight."_ Harry said as he closed his eyes.

_"Goodnight, you little monster."_

_"Your... one... to talk."_ And Harry was out.

* * *

"What was all that downstairs for?" Snape asked for the twentieth time.

"It was for me." Barty said, also for the twentieth time.

"What were children doing there?"

"Children of the people I invited?" Barty said, "Duh!"

"It's not your birthday."

"Aww you remembered."

"I should hex you."

_"But you will not."_ The cradle said _"Why are you here Severus?"_

"I wanted to know if you'd recieved my note or not." Snape said.

_"Well I did."_

"And?"

_"There is not much we can do for now. But I have... means... of getting into the castle this year. You need not worry."_

"So I am to go back to being merely a spy in Hogwarts? I am not allowed to know anything?"

_"You will know when I want you to know!"_ Voldemort hissed angrily, _"Now get out of my sight!"_

Snape looked like he wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth and gave a little bow, "Yes milord." And hastily left the room.

"He knows you don't trust him anymore." Barty said when he was sure Snape was out of earshot.

_"Good, maybe he'll actually bring me information I can use in an attempt to win my favor."_

"That could get him discovered."

_"Then he was useless anyway."_ Voldemort said unconcerned. Barty grinned in amusement.


	5. Collision

The month of August passed fairly quickly for Harry, spending most of the days with his friends or with Barty who loved trying to teach him simple spells. They'd decided to start Harry's magical lessons the week September started.

"We wont work on the more complicated spells until you can do the simple ones easy. And you can't learn the offensive spells until you've mastered the defensive."

"But I wanna do the stuff you and Dad do." Harry complained from his place upside down on the couch. Barty was sitting across from him in a large chair, fingering his own wand.

"Well then you better do hard work on _everything_." Barty said, Harry had never seen him so serious. "Now," Barty stood up and after a little prodding Harry did the same, "The first spell your going to learn is the Disarming Charm." Harry stood at attention, excitment tingling in his lower stomach as he was taught his first spell.

"First you'll extend your arm, hold out your wand and point it at the intended target." Barty nodded his head at the dummy he'd set up: A chair with a sack of flour sitting on it and a stick stuck into it's middle, intended to look like a wand. "Then you'll say the incantation _'Expelliarmus'_ as clearly as you can. That's important." He nodded and Harry turned his full attention to the sack. He sucked in a deep breath and willed the magic to bend to his will, seeing the sack blow apart and the stick fly in the air in his minds eye.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, but nothing happened. Harry's brow creased and he repeated it and still nothing happened. Barty stood behind him, smiling shrewdly at his attempts. Harry, in a fit of controlled frustration, lowered his arm, then repeated everything Barty had told him to do, except faster, more violently, and he screamed the spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The bag exploded, covering everything, and everyone, in the room with flour. The stick twirled high in the air and landed with a _thump_ on Barty's head. Harry looked at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I guess that's one way to do it." Barty shrugged before waving his own wand and siphoning the flour off of everything in the living room and magically fixing the bag, placing all the flour into it. He waved his wand again and the stick flew back to it's original position in the bag.

"Again."

* * *

Three hours later and Barty felt Harry had a grasp of the Disarming Charm, and had proceeded to teach him some easier, "more fun" charms. When Harry left the living room for dinner he knew how to preform a Cheering charm, a Hover charm, and the Cleaning-charm so as to make cleaning up after lessons easier.

Harry sat down at the table with Barty and his father, who had again taken control of the muggle servant. Nagini slithered along the table.

"From the look on your face I'm going to guess your first day of lessons went rather well?" Voldemort smiled.

"Yes Father!" Harry said before taking a bite of his dinner. Barty quickly relayed their progress and what he planned to teach Harry tommorow.

"I think we need to keep to the basics for now, but if he practices hard enough we should be able to move on to the more advanced stuff by... maybe December."

"Why December?" Harry asked calmly. He had been taught never to act childish, as it not only didn't help him any, it usually got a few stinging hexes sent his way.

"Well, we're covering everything about magic. Spells, Potions, a little history so you understand the world a little better, and probably Ancient Runes so you'll understand anything ancient you come across."

"But not that fortune teller stuff right?" Harry asked. Barty had mentioned it yesterday and it sounded worthless to Harry, who was sure he didn't have any "sight".

"Absolutley not." Voldemort said, "That childish subject is worthless." Barty nodded in agreement, "If I need a Seer, I will go _find_ one. I won't bother trying to teach someone about a gift they don't have."

Harry looked relieved, "Thank you Father."

"Of course Harry."

"Oh, Harry, I know your excited to continue your magic studies, but Draco and Daphne and all your other friends are leaving for Hogwarts tommorow. Do you want to go down and see them off?"

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation. Barty and Voldemort couldn't help but smile amusedly, and Nagini gave an amused hiss.

* * *

September second was a cold, overcast day. To many, it seemed it would rain later. The train station, with its train's billowing white smoke, only this feeling more real.

The conductors knew to expect an odd assortment of children at the begining to September, kids with carts full of caged animals, large black pots, and big heavy, old looking books. They merely assumed it was a special school and nothing more.

One guard, watched dissinterestedly as a particularly large group walked along the platforms. Two of the three kids had carts with the typicall strange stuff on them, the third walked inbetween them with nothing. Two sets of parents walked with a hooded figure aways behind them. The guard felt urged to look away as they reached platform nine, and when he looked back, they all had dissapeared.

Harry, Draco, and Daphne did a few double takes after passing through the brick coloumn, Harry even reached out to touch it, watching in interrest as his fingers disapeared.

"Wow." Harry, Draco, and Daphne breathed upon seeing the scarlet train.

"It's amazing." Harry added smiling as his friends hurried to load their luggage.

"Promise you'll write okay?" Daphne said as Harry loaded her things for her.

"I promise." Harry said, not sounding very sincere. Daphne swatted his arm and Draco laughed softly.

"Seriously Harry, I don't want you feeling alone until you can come visit on Christmas." Daphne said, sticking out her bottom lip and making her eyes big. Harry didn't know whether to laugh nicely, or hug her. Draco grinned.

"Fine, I'll write when something interesting happens." Harry said. Daphne squealed and hugged him.

"Well, considering Barty Crouch is tutoring you, Daphne'll be getting a letter tommorow!" Malfoy said. Harry stuck his toungue out at Malfoy as Daphne released him.

"Well, since everything's onboard, lets go say goodbye." Daphne said and Draco and Harry followed her to their parents and Barty. All five of the adults were talking quietly in a tight group, casting glances at someone in the crowd. The children craned their necks to see a large group of people with flaming red hair and threadbare robes.

"Weasleys." Draco snarled upon seeing them.

"Who?" Harry and Daphne asked.

"That group of red heads over there, they're the Weasley family. A bunch of idiots." Draco said jadedly.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"My father and Mr. Weasley... don't like one another." Draco said cooly.

"That's an understatement." Mr. Malfoy said, walking over to them, "Arthur Weasley is a fool who'd rather be dirt poor and cavorting with muggles than act like a respectable wizard."

"Lucious." Narcissa hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Can I help it if I don't like them?" Lucious said, throwing his hands in the air.

Harry looked over at the group. He saw a short, plump woman holding the hand of a little girl. They were surrounded by four tall boys. All had red hair, freckles, and looked like they lived under a bridge. One of the boys looked up and happened to catch Harry's glance before Harry quickly turned away. When he dared to look out the corner of his eye again he saw the boy was still staring, scowling at Harry.

"Anyway, let's not talk about such garbage before we send our children off shall we?" Lucious said, throwing his arms wide, "Goodbye Draco, I'll miss you." The entire Malfoy family converged in a hug, as did the Greengrasses. Barty put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not kissin' you." He said and Harry rolled his eyes.

When the families broke apart, mothers with tears in their eyes, Daphne and Draco ran over and hugged Harry at the same time. After a few seconds Draco quickly stepped away and coughed awkwardly. Everyone who saw busted up laughing.

The train whistle sounded and Draco grabbed Daphne's hand, "We gotta go!" He said and dragged her from Harry.

"Goodbye Harry!" Daphne cried as she ran behind Draco, "Goodbye!"

"Bye Daphne!" Harry cried, running after the train, waving goodbye. Draco and Daphne waved from their windows on the train and then the train was gone. Leaving Harry alone on the train platform.

"Well," Barty said, coming up to Harry, "How bout we go get something before returning home?"

"That's sounds nice." Harry sounded hollow. Barty knew Harry wanted to be on that train, laughing and smiling, excited for a school year full of magic.

"I'm sorry Harry," Barty said, "But-"

"I know why I can't go, and I understand." Harry said quickly. He began walking away, back where the Malfoy's and Greengrasses were standing.

As they walked back to the brick wall barrier, the small Weasley girl had gotten away from her mother and had run head long into Harry, sending them both to the ground and Harry cracked his head painfully on the bricks.

"Harry!" Narcissa and Barty cried. Lucious strode forward angrily and grabbed the girl by the arm.

"What do you think your doing stupid girl?" He seethed. The girl looked at him in fear, "Knocking into people like that!"

"Get your filthy hands off my daughther Lucious!" the plump woman cried, coming forward with her wand out.

"Get your filthy daughter off of my godson." The hooded figure crouched over the fallen boy said dangerously. Molly Weasley grabbed her daughter by the other arm and pulled her gently from Lucious' grasp.

Narcissa and Mrs. Greengrass bent over Harry, who was holding a spot on the back off his head and wincing in pain.

"Oh Harry, are you all right dear?" Mrs. Greengrass said, Narcissa brushed him off as he got up and checked his head, where it was bleeding slightly. The Hodded figure stood and stared at Mrs. Weasley, who felt pin pricks of fear.

"Get out." They said and Mrs. Weasley's face hardened.

"Goodbye." She said before turning and leading her daughter out the door.

"How bad is he?" Barty asked Narcissa, who was wiping her hand on a handkerchief.

"Slight cut, it'll hurt for awhile. I think he's fine otherwise." Barty growled at the brick wall.

"Barty it's fine," Harry said, "Can we just go?"

"Of course Harry." Barty said immeadiatly, and he followed the young boy through the barrier.


	6. History of Magic

The weeks and months slipped by silently. Harry was progressing smoothly in his studies, determined to be able to keep up, or showup his friends at Christmas when they came to visit. Also, the little promise of Harry being a help to his father kept Harry to excited to sleep at night sometimes.

Nagini would often enter Harry's lessons to watch, finding it amusing when the little boy struggled to find an answer or when he messed up, which wasn't that often.

By Halloween, Harry had mastered most of the basic spells, the engorgement charm still giving him a spot of trouble here and there, and had learned and properly concocted pretty much every potion Barty threw at him.

Harry loved Potions, because after he'd learned what every tool did Barty would flip to random pages and tell him to brew this or that.

He also loved his Dark Arts lessons, where he not only learned about the Arts, but learned the defenses as well. Nagini hissed in laughter when, in late September, Harry and Barty were dueling in the front hall and Harry caused Barty's legs to bind and he toppled over. Harry had never felt so proud, especially when he turned to see his father laughing from the banister upstairs. Barty had grinned paifully from the floor, and when he got up he shook Harry's hand.

Out of all the classes, if Harry had been asked which was his _least_ favorite, Harry would have to guess it would be History of Magic. It was, in a nutshell, boring. Harry would sit and listen to Barty read from the textbook, relating to him the histories of Giant Wars and Magical happenings, and how the world's knowledge of Wizards had fallen into myths and legends. Harry would sit and listen, fighting sleep that pulled at his bored eyes. Luckily, it was the last subject Barty covered.

Eventually, the first week of October, Harry sighed dramatically as Barty sat down before him and opened the book.

"This class is boring!" Harry groaned.

"But necassary." Barty said, finding his page and clearing his throat.

"Can we talk about something interessting today though?" Harry asked before Barty could begin.

"Like what?"

"Anything! Anything that you think would interrest an eleven year old boy!" Barty grinned at the statement and lowered the book thinking.

"I suppose I could tell you about the first war."

"First war?"

"Your _father's_ first war. Sorry." Barty said and leaned in close to talk. "They were dark difficult times, for both sides Harry. There was your fathers side," He held up a hand, "Wizards of pure or half blood who sought to make the world into what it should be: ruled by the magical. The muggles should cower before our shadows, not dress and mock us on Halloween." Barty realized he was starting to ramble by the glassy look Harry's eyes took on.

"Sorry, anyway, it was maybe twenty years ago? And your father had ammassed a large army of wizards who shared his idea. Together, they got the assisstance of other creatures, like Giants and Werewolves, to help them. They were the ones who helped with the invasion of Britian, were we live now. We were on top of the world Harry! It was beautiful!" Harry's eyes were wide with amazement, hanging on every word.

"Your father's enemies were also very powerful unfortunantly, and this was something the Dark Lord had to fix. The current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbeldore, a powerful wizard yes, but also a great fool, was his biggest threat. Dumbeldore ammased his own fighting force, called it Order of the somethin' or other. They fought just as hard as we did. But we were alot more powerful. We were going to win, but then..." Barty's face fell, and he struggled to continue, as if he'd just swallowed something horrible and it was refusing to go down.

"The Giant's, whole tribes of them, were wiped out and they were forced into hiding. So we lost that canon, and then the Ministry finally manned up and started fighting fire with fire, but by then we were at a bit of a disadvantage. And then... well," Barty looked uncomfortable, "Your father heard about a... Prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Harry asked, and suddenelly a cold shadow fell on them both.

"Yes Harry." His father said behind him, Harry turned to see the muggle servant being possessed by his father. "But before Barty continues, I must say, I was a much crueler man in those days. I was also slighly blind to my own weakness. Your parents Harry, they died in that war. And that is how you were placed _there_ for those horrible four years." Harry was slightly surprised, he'd never heard his father talk about his birth parents. Harry had surmised they were wizards, why else would his father take him in?

"So when I fell, everything fell with me. I lost everything, including my first body. I was reduced to this," He gestured to the body he was borrowing, "Living off others to even be able to participate in day-to-day things like walking down the stairs."

Harry was listening intently, not sure whether or not he wanted to hear the rest.

"The foolish trumped the wise my son, and my followers were either jailed, or forced to hide their deeds. That's the only reason people like Lucius Malfoy are even here with us today." Harry nodded slowly, understanding. He didn't like that his fathers people had to lie, but he understood.

"Eventually, I found you, and I realized how big of an asset you would be. But then, after taking you in, I realized you were more than a tool, you were my son." Voldemort sat next to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why me though?" Harry asked, the question he'd been wondering for awhile now.

"Well, at first it was a bit childish," Voldemort smiled sheepishly, "But your parents, they weren't on my side of the war. They were on that fools. And I suspect, that's what got them killed. But they were powerful. And so I suspected their child, the small boy they left behind, might be just as powerful. And when I eventually gained enough power to return and wipe out my enemies, I couldn't let such power oppose me." Harry smiled at his father calling him powerful.

"But, I think that's enough history for today. Why don't you run along Harry, you can stop early. I need Barty for something."

"Yes Father." Harry said, jumping off the couch and running to grab a jacket. He was going to walk to the creek and back today. That was always fun.

"Harry," Barty said and Harry turned, "Leave the wand here." Harry groaned while Barty chuckled, taking the wand in an open hand from the boy, "I don't want to have to go searching for snails or something later." Harry stuck out his toungue before running out the door.

"Barty," Voldemort said, as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"I don't think Harry's ready to learn the _whole_ story, especially behind his parents death and his scar. Give it a few more years. I'll tell you when it's okay." Barty was silent for a moment, but when Voldemort turned back to look at him with those piercing red eyes, Barty nodded.

"Of course milord."

"Good."

* * *

Harry walked slowly down the dirt path. He'd walked this way hundreds of times, the way was literally burned into his memory. He inhaled deeply, drinking in the cool forest air. The sun, when shafts of it's light could pearce the foliage, was warm on his skin. It was almsot evening now, the sky a mix of orange, pink, and purple. Harry grabbed a lowhanging twig off a tree and swung it around like a wand.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, pointing at a stump off the road.

"Flippendo!" He pretended to cast on a harmless squirrel as it ran by.

"Difendo!" Was directed at the nest of a bluebird. Harry smiled as he began to duel with an invisible opponent.

"It's a close one," He narrated, "But it looks like Harry's gaining the upperhand. What will..." He thought about who the opponent should be, "Dumbeldore! Yeah, what will Dumbeldore do?" Harry twirled around, shooting his wand behind him and to the side, like he was dancing while fighting.

He jerked his shoulder back, "Oh no! A lucky shot! Harry's down," Harry fell to the ground, "And Dumbel-snore is approaching for the finishing kill!" Harry lied down completely, like he was unconcious, "But what's this?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth. Then he his arm and upper body jerked upward, "Was Harry feigning or lucky? He's struck a sneaking blow! And now Harry's up! Dummydore is down, and Harry looks ready for the kill." Harry paused to wonder what curse would finish off an opponent, but not remembering any Harry merely shrugged and pointed his wand at the imaginary Dumbeldore, "And he's struck it! Dumbeldore is finished! Gone! Harry's one, and by relation, the entire side he fought on! Lord Voldemort reigns supreme!" He pumped his fists in the air and did a small victory dance, issuing fanfare from his own mouth.

He heard a snap of a twig and hurried on his way to the creek.

When he reached it he sat on the large stone so familiar to him. He reached down on one side of it and scooped up some of the pebbles he stored there for throwing. They were a mix of flat stones he would skip, or small round pebbles he could toss in and watch the ripples it created. Harry threw a few round stones in and watched as the pink and purple sky was disrupted in the water's image. Then he skipped a few. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply again. So relaxing.

He heard something sliding behind him.

"Hello Nagini." He said. He felt something brush his leg as it joined him on the rock.

_"How did you know?"_ The large snake asked.

_"I didn't. I was guessing."_

_"Dummy-dore? Really?"_ Harry giggled.

_"You saw that?"_ Nagini hissed in laughter.

_"I bet the next county saw it."_

_"Was real exciting though wasn't it?"_ Nagini hissed again.

_"I liked the part were you feigned injury before getting the drop on him. Something a snake would do."_

_"Well I am part snake."_

_"How?"_

_"I can talk to them can't I?"_

_"And that really is special. But if you grow fangs I'm afraid everyone will stop hanging out with you."_

_"So that's why no one likes you." _Nagini hissed infignantly.

_"I'm kidding! Come 'ere."_ Harry took her up in his lap, where it was warm compared to the rock. He stroked her scales tenderly and scratched underneath her head.

_"Bet I'd get this rock to skip all the way across."_ Harry said, holding up a long, flat stone.

_"Bet you can't."_ Nagini knew he wanted her to oppose him.

Harry grinned and made the throw. The stone made it three quarters of the way there and sank.

_"Aww."_

_"Oh, poor lamb."_ Nagini hissed sarcastically.

_"I guess I deserved that."_

_"Yes you did. Oh! It's getting dark and if it's dark it's cold, we better go."_

_"Do I have to carry you?"_

_"Yes. You deserve that much as well."_ Harry sighed.

_"Yes your Highness."_

_"Good boy."_ And with that, Harry drapped Nagini over his shoulders and slid off the rock. The sky was turning a deep purple, followed by pure black sky dotted with shining white stars. The path was a tad harder to see, but that didn't bother Harry as he knew it by heart.

When they returned, the manor lights were on and the crickets were begining to chirp. Harry walked into the warm house and let Nagini slither to the floor before taking off his coat.

"There you are Harry." Barty said, walking down the stairs. "Good timing, one of the house elves just finished preparing dinner so you should probably go eat." Harry nodded and started to walk to the dining room. He stopped halfway and turned around.

"'Night Barty." Barty smiled and waved goodbye as he opened the door.

"Night Harry."


	7. Christmas Magic

**SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG TIME BETWEEN UPDATES! **

**Hope I got the style of hat right... I honestly don't know...**

* * *

Christmas holidays came sooner than expected this year. To Harry, it felt like just yesterday he'd seen his friends off the train and now they were sitting at his dining table eating Christmas dinner with him.

Or atleast, Draco and his family were eating with Harry, his father, Barty, and a bunch of inner circle death eaters. Draco was busy describing the Hogwarts castle to Harry, how the staircases moved, the armor moved, there were ghosts running amok and elves that did all the cooking. Harry was less impressed by the elves, considering he had some in his own house. The rest however, sounded amazing.

"And the potions master is totally awesome! He doesn't put up with those stupid Gryffindors! And he's really nice to his house."

"Gryffindors? His house?" Draco looked dumbstruck at Harry's confusion.

"I didn't explain houses yet?"

"Apparantly not."

"Well everyone is split up into four houses, Slythering, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. And there are four teachers assinged to look after those houses. The transfiguration teacher looks after Gryffindor, the Herbology teacher looks after Huffelpuff, the Charms teacher looks after the Ravenclaws, and the Slytherin house is looked after by the Potions master, Snape."

"Snape? You mean the Snape that works for my father?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, turns out he's the one who showed up at your party a few months ago. He recognised me from there."

"Did he say anything?"

"Only that he hopes my parents are well. Rather awkward really." Draco shrugged, "But anyway, besides his need for a shower he's one of the best teachers there." Harry sniggered at this last statement. The two continued to eat their dinner and when the adults excused themselves to the living room for "Adult Conversation" Harry forced Draco to strap on boots and a warm coat and the two ran out of the house and down the path to the river. One of Harry's favorite places.

"This place is nice, a bit cold though." Draco remarked when they stopped running to rest. Harry sat on the large stone cross legged, fingering a few rocks he'd picked up from his little stash.

"It's amazing. I absolutely love it."

"Daphne and them will be coming around for Christmas day tommorow right?" Draco asked, sitting on the rock next to Harry.

"Yep. My house will actually be full for once." Harry said, throwing a stone and skipping it across the river.

"It must get really lonely here, with only your father and Barty to talk to."

"And Nagini." Harry said and Draco chuckled at that.

"Yes, and Nagini." Draco said as Harry threw another stone before turning to look at Draco.

"It doesn't matter. I understand why my father does what he does. He doesn't want to put me at risk of being used as a pawn by Dumbeldore."

"You think he'd go that far?"

"My father doesn't want to take any chances. Dumbeldore left me in a home of muggles once."

Draco looked shocked, "Really? What idjit would do something so horrid to a child?"

"I'm not sure, but my father saved me and that's all that matters to me."

"What happened to the muggles?" Draco asked.

Harry gave him a wicked grin but said nothing. Draco's eyes went wide as a smile was pulled across his face.

"No... Really?"

"I am not at liberty to say _anything_ Draco." Harry laughed, "Truth is I was like four when he rescued me. I don't really remember." Draco laughed.

"I see your lying has improved."

"Tremendously." Harry said, skipping another rock.

"I just wish you could attend, it's more fun when your around. I mean, Crabbe is a riot when he can't figure out simple stuff, but when there's no one around who get's the more intellegent jokes its not as much fun."

"That's what Daphne's for Draco."

"Har-dee har har Harry. I mean a guy who gets intellegent jokes."

"Whatever Draco, you just want me around so you have someone to strut with."

"That too."

* * *

Christmas morning granted a bright light seeping through Harry's curtains. The temperature had dropped again overnight so Harry found Nagini sticking so close to him she was like a second skin. Harry had to adjust her in several places so he could atleast stand up.

When he walked downstairs he saw a large pile of gifts in his living room, Barty leaning down to place the last one. He turned to see a surprised Harry.

"Good morning!" He cried cheerily.

"Your early." Harry remarked, sitting down and picking up a silver wrapped gift addressed to him.

"Well, it's not like I want to be home all morning, figured I'd do the boring stuff later and have some fun. Especially when you open my present."

"What is it?" Harry asked fecisiously.

"Well it's cool, I'll tell you that."

"Which one is it?"

"The silver one." Harry hurried eagerly towards it, long slender fingers wrapping around fistfulls of wrapping paper and tearing it away. What was left in the boy's lap was a long, glinting dagger with an emerald encrusted handle.

"Ooh." Harry cooed, admiring the elegance and deadly air of the blade.

"Already giving my son weapons Barty?" Voldemort asked, walking in to the living room.

"It's beautiful!" Harry exclaimed, eyes glowing with appreciation for his godfather.

"See? He loves it!" Barty said in both joke and defense to the dark lord. Voldemort sighed, "Just don't wear it out for everyone to see and get any ideas."

"Would I do that?" Harry said coyly as he fingered the swirling engrained design of the blade.

Voldemort gave a short bark of amusement and crouched down to find a green-wrapped package.

"Little something from your father. Nothing to flashy." Wich probably meant it was huge and incredibly flashy considering the look on Voldemort's face.

The package contained a cloak. A deep green cloak with a snake decorated clasp. When Harry moved it silver snakes flashed in the light.

"It's beautiful father," Harry breathed, "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome son." Voldemort smiled.

The door rang and Harry jumped up to answer it. Behind it was the smiling pair of Draco and Daphne, both bearing elegantly wrapped gifts.

They clamored into the living room and gathered around to watch eachother open gifts. Draco opened his slowly and cautiously, like a proper boy with grace and manners. Harry sighed and groaned as the minutes stacked up, causing Daphne to giggle.

When Draco finally opened the first box, he pulled out a green silk scarf and a black pageboy hat.

"Oh boy... clothes..." Draco deadpanned, smiling when Daphne scowled, "Thank you Daphne."

"Okay, now open Harry's." Daphne said after she'd stuck her toungue out cheekly at him. Draco nodded and started to unwrap the green paper, going possibly even slower than before. Harry slouched back in his chair and pretended to fall asleep, snoring loud and obnoxiously. Daphne snorted and Draco aimed a light kick at Harry's kneecap.

Draco pulled from the smaller box a handheld mirror.

"Uh... thank you?" Draco eyed the mirror warily.

Harry grinned and pulled from his pocket an identical mirror, he said, "Show me Draco," And the image shuddered, replacing Harry's face with Draco's in the mirror.

"Woah!" Draco exclaimed.

"It's a way for us to talk while you're at school, since apparantly you're so easily bored there."

"What?" Daphne exclaimed, "I have fun with you." Draco scowled at Harry who grinned wickedly.

"I just meant, when I told our lovable idiot here that, that I missed having _him_ around. He's just teasing." Draco said.

"Of course." Harry said and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you can talk to me with this. It was Barty's idea really, he'd heard of it being done and he actually went out and found out how it was done." Harry said.

"So is this a present from you or Barty then?" Draco asked cheekily. Harry shrugged, "Both." Daphne laughed when Draco rolled his eyes at Harry being simple and Harry joined her.

"You two..." Draco sighed, then sat at rapt attention, "Okay, someone open mine."

"I'll go." Daphne said, she reached forward and plucked a silver wrapped gift, the tag saying it was to her from the pale blonde sitting next to her. There in her lap was sitting a silver hairbrush and some brightly colored ribbons.

"Oh!" Daphne breathed, fingering the ribbons tenderely, "They're absolutely beautiful!"

"My mother helped me think of it. She said your hair looks prettiest in those colors." Draco said sheepishly, face coloring ever so slightly.

"Thank you Draco! I'll have to wear one of them to the party tonight." Daphne said, throwing her arms around Draco's neck before she quickly drew back and coughed awkwardly. Then she reached out and snatched the red package from Harry. She quickly tore the paper to reveal a mirror much like Draco and Harry's, a black leather bound notebook, and an emerald encrusted silver necklace.

"You mentioned you were in need of a diary in one of your letters, and seeing as you're my other best friend I had to get you a mirror too." Harry said, deliberatly forgetting to mention the necklace, just smiled at her.

Daphne blushed and giggled and hugged Harry as well, something they both turned equally red for.

"Ok Harry, your turn." Draco said, pushing his present into Harry's lap.

Harry slowly, slower than Draco, pulled at the ribbon on the package. Draco groaned and Harry laughed, unwrapping the present faster now that he'd caused the boy some grief.

Draco had given him a set of new ink pens and a large package of paper.

"You take forever to reply to letters, and you say it's because you can't find any paper."

"I guess that excuse is lost."

"Oh yeah." Daphne and Draco said unision. Harry snorted and reached for Daphne's gift.

It was a black pageboy hat like Draco's, except a green, spiky "S" had been embroidered on the corner of one side of the brim.

"Awesome." Harry said, putting it on, "I look very stylish Daphne."

"Yes, black pageboy hat and pajamas, can't get better than that." Draco said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll change after breakfast."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"Nope. Have you both?"

"We ate with our families before we came here."

"Well then I guess you'll be confined to orange rolls and grapes." Harry said snarkily as he got up.

"Whatever Harry." Draco said and the walked out of the room together.

* * *

The Christmas party that night was one that consisted of all the important Death Eaters and their families. Voldemort had taken control of the butler again and walked around shaking peoples hands and slipping between conversations.

The children all sat in the living room, talking adamantly about one thing or another together.

Harry and Draco were dressed in silk black, Harry donning a green tie and Draco a red one. Harry also wore a gold ring his father had given him shortly before the guests had started to arrive. It was a gold ring inset with a black stone with the oddest design, the ring itself designed to look like two snakes trying to swallow the stone from either side.

"Thank you father."

"Merry Christmas Harry." Voldemort had originally kept that ring in the ruins of his grandfather's home, but decided the best place to hide something so important would be with his son. So, after removing the enchantment's he'd originally placed on the ring, he'd given the ring to his son who glowed with appreciation of the gift.

Harry now sat next to Draco with the gold ring around his finger, and it did not go unnoticed from the other children around him.

"Whats that you got there Harry?" Blaise asked. Harry looked down at the ring, lifting his hand so the others could see.

"Gift from my father, a Christmas present." Harry smiled and the surrounding children looked impressed. Exactly what Harry had hoped for.

Daphne, who'd left sometime before the Christmas party started to change, smiled and fingered her silver necklace whle Pansy, a friend of Daphne's who Harry didn't particularly care for, coo'ed over it's loveliness and sat staring at it for a few moments even after the conversation had moved on.

"I have an Idea," Marcus Flint, an older teenager who'd been eyeing some of the older girls all night, said, "It's Christmas, there's mistletoe, why not play spin the bottle?"

The older boys all voiced their agreement to the idea while some of the girls scoffed and other hid their excitement. The younger kids looked at eachother, some wondering if they'd be allowed to play.

Before anyone could stop him, Graham Montague ducked into the dining room where food had been put out and snatched a glass bottle of Butterbeer. He downed the contents as he walked back to the living room and placed the bottle on the coffee table.

"Ready?" He asked before giving the bottle a spin.

Harry watched the bottle intently, hoping it wouldn't land on him yet slightly curious to what would happen if it did.

The bottle slowed, girls and boys crammed against eachother in an attempt to be chosen or not be chosen. It came to a complete stop and at that moment Daphne was forced by the people around her to move...

Right into the bottle's line of sight.

"Oooh!" The kids coo'ed as Daphne looked up, in fear and curiosity, to see who was on the other end.

Harry swallowed and blushed as Daphne's eyes met his. Daphne immeadiatly began to blush, palms to sweat, as Harry felt the air suck out of him.

"Okay kids," Marcus said, grinning, "The rule is you have to go find mistletoe somewhere in the house and kiss. No cheek, no quick pecks, a real kiss. And we'll be able to tell if you're lying." And with that some of the older girls ushered the two out of the room.

Harry and Daphne looked at eachother, blushing fiercely and at a loss for words.

"Well," Harry said weakly after a few minutes, "Might as well right? Or atleast try to find somewhere to hide until they're satisfied?" Daphne felt a pang in her gut. He was giving her a choice, kiss or hide. She felt like her future depended on the answer.

"Do you think they'll come looking for us?" She asked, leaping over the questions. Harry shrugged and they turned the corner to find Mistletoe hanging over the open backdoor. It had begun to snow outside and some of the snow was sneaking it's way in to slowly melt on the floor.

Harry and Daphne stared at eachother, partly in fear and partly waiting for the other to make the first move. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before there was a small push on their backs and they were thrust underneath the horrid plant. They stared at it for a while before the same person forced their heads down so that they were looking at eachother.

"All your's mate." Barty whispered in Harry's ear and then he was gone. Harry gulped and closed his eyes, leaning in and hoping Daphne did too. When her lips met his he wondered if he'd overextended himself and she was in fact against the doorframe.

The fear melted when she kissed back and they sat there, both needing air and both not wanting to be the first to let go. Finally, when Harry could no longer enjoy the kiss because his lungs had burned themselves to a crisp, he let go. Daphne, very red, smiled back and they walked together back to the living room.

"Well you two certaintly took your time." Draco teased as Harry sat back down, "They already sent out two other couples and those couples came back."

"Was one of them you?" Harry shot. Draco smirked and shook his head, "And it wont be me mate."

"We'll see." Harry said, hoping it would land on his best friend.

It never did. For the rest of the night almost everyone was forced to kiss someone except for Draco.

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked as they showed the other guests out after the party had ended.

"I'll show you sometime." Draco said, refusing to answer beyond that.

"Goodbye Harry." Daphne said, cheeks flushing faintly as the Greengrasses walked out the door. Harry merely felt his face go red and heard Draco laughing as the door was closed.

The Malfoys stood off in a corner, talking quickly with Barty, who looked rather grim.

"So," Harry said as they stood waiting for Narcissa and Lucious by the door, "When are you leaving for Hogwarts?"

"A week after New Years."

"Promise to use the mirror?"

"Of course."

"Come along Draco," Narcissa said as she and her husband reached the door, "Got to get home."

"Goodbye Harry," Lucious said kindly as Narcissa wrapped the boy in a hug before pecking him on the cheek and heading for the door with her son.

"Bye Harry." Draco called as he disapeared down the dark walkway with his parents.

Barty grinned as he closed the door, then he turned to Harry who was already walking upstairs.

"So, did you enjoy the party?"

"It was alright." Harry shrugged defiantly.

"Really? I'd have thought that bit in the hall would have upgraded it to a great party." Then Barty laughed as Harry's face went red again.

"G'night Barty," Harry mumbled before tearing upstairs, more good natured laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

**Special Note: No actual pairings until the characters are a tad older... so I guess this was a bit of a taste of a possible future...**


	8. A Vain Sacrifice

**I know theres one part in here that seems a little impossible, and thats I have no idea where the Professors stay, like where their bedrooms are and such. All you see is their offices and the Staff room. So I connected their private quarters to their offices for the sake of the story. If I knew where they were I would set it right so please forgive me for my creative license :p**

* * *

Voldemort lay in his cradle, with Barty sitting at the chair in the office.

_"We need a way of getting the stone out of Howarts."_ Voldemort rasped, _"We can't trust Quirrell to think of one."_

"I agree, he set a troll on the castle on Halloween. But what can we do? Once he... Sire, what if we used Harry?"

_"What?"_

"Quirrell could sneak him into the castle and together they could retrieve the stone."

_"Barty, that nitwit has to clear a path to the stone before I let my son go down there!"_ Voldemort hissed angrily, _"He won't survive down there and I don't trust Quirrell to figure the entire thing out."_

"Okay, what if we sneak me in there? I could drink Polyjuice potion to look like Harry and then together Quirrell and I'll be able to make it down to retrieve the stone."

Voldemort was silent. Such a thing could be possible, and it wouldn't put Harry in danger. But no... what if Harry was seen? No, it wasn't worth it.

_"I like your plan, but we need to make a few changes."_ Voldemort hissed thoughtfully.

* * *

"They need my what?" Draco asked through the mirror.

"Your hair." Harry said, "They're gonna use it to sneak Barty in as you."

"Why does Barty need to get inside Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," Harry lied, "But can you please help? Just give the hairs to Proffessor Quirrell and get yourself a detention in his class. That way no one will suspect anything when Barty's walking around with him the night they do it."

Draco sighed, "Fine."

"Great, I'll tell my father and then he'll give you instructions, through me don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." Draco said defensively.

"Who's lying was bad?" Harry teased before disconnecting the connection. Then he turned and leapt off the rock he'd been sitting on and tore up to the house.

"Perfect," Barty grinned when Harry told him, "Your father will be glad Draco agreed."

"So... is there anything I can do?" Harry asked tentatively, eyes so full of hope Barty found it hard to look at him.

"I'll see." Barty said simply, not able to think of a better answer.

* * *

The night of the heist came a few weeks later.

Barty apparated into Hogsmeade, heavily cloaked and under the cover of nightfall. He walked down the street hurriedly towards the still open pub The Three Broomsticks. There, waiting at a back corner table, was a tall leering bald man.

"Quirrell." Barty greeted stonily.

"Crouch." The bald man replied.

Barty sat down, "Are the necassary preperation in order?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Quirrell said quickly, "I assume you brought your own flask of potion?" Barty nodded and Quirrell continued, "Well, I have the hairs and Draco's set to serve his detention tonight so everything is set."

"Very well, shall we go?" Barty said and the two got up and left for the school.

* * *

Draco sat in Quirrell's office, sifting through books on different monsters.

The door flew open and Quirrell and another, perfect, copy of Draco entered one after the other.

"Wow," Draco said, impressed, "That's so weird."

Barty cocked an arrogant eyebrow, "I know, to bad we couldn't do this the other way so I could see a handsome face." Draco's nostrils flared at that but Quirrell intervened before sparks could fly.

"Draco, I want you to shut yourself up in this office and not come out until I send for you. You here anyone come in, or anything suspicious at all, you run into my living quarters just through that other door. Hide under the bed or something."

"Yes sir." Draco nodded.

"Good, well Crouch, shall we go?"

Barty nodded and the two were off.

They hurried as quickly as they could to the third floor corridor and entered Fluffy's chamber. The dog sat there growling at the two until Quirrell pulled a flute from his robe.

"Learned this on Halloween." He said. Barty nodded, internally disgusted with the man's idiocy. He couldn't wait for the man to hand him the little red stone so he could rid the world of him forever.

Quirrell muttered something Barty didn't bother to listen and the flute began playing itself, then Quirrell directed Barty to the trap door and they jumped through, Quirrell sending blasts of light that stunned the Devil's snare so that Barty could blast a hole into the plant and the two jumped down onto the stone below.

"Which way from here?" Barty asked.

"Through that door, are you any good at flying?"

"Average." Barty admitted.

"This might take awhile then." Quirrell said.

"Why?"

Quirrell put a hand on the doorknob, "You'll see."

* * *

After two hours Quirrell and Barty managed to enter a chamber that did not include flying keys, potions, or a giant chess set. Barty was so relieved he sighed and let a smile crack his face.

"Oh don't get comfortable," Quirrell said, "This'll be the hardest yet."

"How?" Barty asked annoyed.

"This mirror is the key to finding the stone, and I can't work it out." Quirrell said, pointing to a mirror in the middle of the room. It had a golden frame and at the top something in latin was engraved.

"Is it an enchanted mirror?" Barty asked.

"Yes. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I know it's a vital key in obtaining the stone." Quirrell said, "Now, help me." Quirrell approached the mirror, and after a moment so did Barty. They both stared at it wordlessly, trying to think. Quirrell wished to find the stone so as to gain favor for the Dark Lord, to use it to fling himself among the starts.

Barty wanted to find the stone so as to keep Quirrell from achieving his plans. It was written on the scumsucker's face, he wanted fortune and glory. Barty merely wished to return home, to be away from this piece of stinking filth.

That seemed to be the magic thoughts, for Barty watched as his own hand's reflection waved out to him, and then produced a blood-red stone that it dropped into the real Barty's pocket. Barty hid his excitment, he'd achieved in a mere few hours what Quirrell could not in months. He was proved to be the better servant yet again.

"Tell me Quirrell, why do you think the stone is connected to this mirror?" Bary asked, slowly extracting his wand from his other pocket.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it's the last room and the stone wasn't in any of the-do you suppose we passed it and this is merely a dead end?" Quirrell turned to look at Barty, surprise flashing across his face as he saw the pointed wand, "What are you-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Barty shouted and the green light enveloped the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quirrell flopped to the ground like a useless doll, laying there motionless.

Barty cackled and strode forward to pluck some hair from the cadaver's body. Then Barty turned and strode calmly from the room.

* * *

Draco had fallen asleep on the corner of the desk, exhausted from waiting for so long.

He jumped awake, cracking his hand on the desk corner, as Quirrell entered wearing... Barty's clothes?

"Barty?" Draco whispered. Quirrell nodded and closed and locked the door.

"Quirrell let you go early from your detention, you'll say he seemed eager about something but you couldn't tell what. That's all you know understand?" Barty said rather quickly. Draco nodded ferosciously and Barty smiled and pushed him out of the room.

* * *

Hogsmeade seemed even deader with the closing of the Three Broomsticks. Barty walked a few feet into town and then apparated back to the house, landing at the outside gate and running to the door. He burst through and Harry lept to his feet, excited.

"Did you get it?" Harry cried, eyes bright. Barty held up the blood red stone and Harry gasped in awe, running a small finger along the stone's surface.

"It's beautiful." Harry muttered, eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, well, better get this to your father. Then I'll be off for the night." Barty said. Then he hurried off to the office where the Dark Lord awaited him.

Voldemort recieved the stone, taking it in the Butler's gloved hand and inspecting it. This stone could return him to a mere shadow of himself. Which was better than what he was.

"And what became of Quirrell?"

"He sacrificed himself in the name of your being an anominous shadow." Barty said coyly and Voldemort cracked a smile.

"All's fair in war I suppose. But it's not Anonimity now Barty. Dumbeldore will realise what has happened, so we must be prepared accordingly."

Barty dipped his head, "Yes Sire."

* * *

The body wasn't discovered until the next night.

When Professor Quirrell did not appear for class that morning, some of the teachers had gone poking around the corners and tricks and traps of the school looking for him. By noon they were ransacking the forest and stables, Hagrid turning over everything in his hut.

When night fell Dumbeldore leaned back in his office chair, tapping fingers against lips. He sighed, realising he had been wrong in assuming Quirrell was a force of good. Then he soberly waved his hand and appeared before the Mirror of Erised. There, laying like crumpled tissue paper, was the body of Professor Quirrell, mole for the forces of Voldemort.

So Dumbeldore had been right, Voldemort was out there and he was on the move.

The Potter's sacrifce had been for naught.


	9. The Stone

**Rine: Well that's just embaressing... glad you caught that...**

**Yes, for those who catch them, I am a good speller, but there are times I just do not catch it. :(**

* * *

It was the end of the year feast at Hogwarts. All the children of all the houses and all the professors were present to celebrate the end of another successful school year.

Well, actually, a semi-succesful. There was that whole matter of the Philosopher's stone being stolen right out from under Professor Dumbeldore's nose and all...

And the death of a much respected teacher...

In fact, Professor Dumbeldore seemed to have banished himself to the isolation of his office, to sit at his desk in desolate silence.

Professor McGonagall entered the office sometime after the feast, carrying a plate of mashed potatoes and salisbury steak.

"You didn't attend the feast." McGonagall saidn as she placed the food before the headmaster, "Why?"

Dumbeldore looked up at her, face buried beneath layers of pain and guilt.

"I am afraid, Minerva, The Dark Lord won today." Dumbeldore said, voice thick.

"What?"

"Quirell was a servant of Lord Voldemort. He led the man to the Philosopher's stone, and then he killed Quirell for his hard work."

Minerva sat in the chair oppoiste Dumbeldore's, trying to remember how to breath... The story that had been injected into circulation had been Quirell died defending the stone... This meant that even the things Dumbeldore said... could some of them be lies as well?

"It seem's little Harry's sacrifice ten years ago was not enough to stop Voldemort, only delay him. Had Harry lived, maybe we could have rallied the support and resources we needed to fight."

"Are you saying we have no chance of opposing the Dark Lord?" McGonagall asked apprehensively.

"Possibly..." Dumbeldore whispered it so softly McGonagall almost missed it.

But she did, and so she shot up, fury on her face, "And if that's the case why don't you just give up now?" She shrieked, "Go parade down Diagon Alley with a large painted sign saying 'I give up! Voldemort claim your first subject here!'? Why bother opposing him at all?" And before the headmaster could defend himself McGonagall stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning brought an excited buzz to Riddle Manor, Death Eaters swarming in and out of the house. The Dark Lord was very active today.

Harry quickly dressed and slipped inside his father's office. There he saw the Dark Lord possessing Barty, making the man's face contort into frightening and intense expressions that struck fear and awe into anyone watching.

He was currently yelling at one of the lesser Death Eaters, one who had asked a stupid question.

"Does it matter if I must possess someone? I am still the Dark Lord, one who has knowledge of the darkest and most powerful magic in the world. If I don't have access to it now, then I soon will, so it might be in your best interest to stop _asking stupid questions!_" The Death Eater was blubbering and asking for forgiveness by now. Voldemort merely rolled his eyes and turned away from the weakling.

"See that the failure of Dumbeldore in protecting the stone is revealed somehow, and making it humiliating." He ordered Lucius, who bowed and hurried off to the Ministry of Magic.

"Narcissa, I want _you_ to start on the Elixir of Life potion. And then I want you to show Barty how to make it."

Narcissa nodded quickly and scurried off, a small purple bag clutched in her hand. Harry watched her depart before turning to watch his father some more, but it appeared he was finished. He merely waved a hand and everyone scurried out, leaving only Harry to witness Voldemort depart from Barty's body. Harry couldn't help but make a face, and unfortunantly Barty noticed.

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks." He said, smiling weakly.

"Really?"

"No, it's... probably worse..." Barty addmitted before he hurried off to get his cloak. Harry grimaced.

_"Harry..."_ The cradle whispered, _"Come here, son."_

Harry hurried to the cradle and peered in, wondering what his father actually looked like. He'd only ever seen glimpses and flashes as he walked through the rooms in the mornings.

The full image was incredibly shocking, his father was the size of a baby, but the skin was mottled and rotting, blue veins visble among brown and blackened flesh. The eyes were shut tight, the fists balled up. Sometimes the body would jerked uncharacteristicly, it looked painful and grotesque. Harry wanted so badly to look away.

_"Take a look son,"_ The voice that reached Harry's ears escaped from the shriveled, rotting mouth, _"For it will be the last time. The Elixir of Life shall restore my body to what it once was."_ Harry nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

_"I understand this may appear a tad... shocking to you. But please believe that it is not permanent. You need only bear this sight as a memory and nothing more."_ Harry nodded again and then Barty placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go now, lessons are in an hour and you need to do a bit of a warm-up before wand practice."

"Yes Barty." Harry said, scurrying off.

_"Well... That went better than I expected.__"_

"Same here. Although I bet he'll have atleast one nightmare over the sight sometime."

_"If he did not I'd fear he was as mad as Bellatrix."_ Voldemort said, an almost invisible tint of humor in his voice.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath before twisting his body around and unleashing a rather forceful stunning spell on the practice dummy. The spell connected and the dummy was sent to the ground, absorbing the red light.

"Your form is to tight! You can't adapt to an interference easily like that!" Barty cried from the garden bench, "If you're casting and something comes at you, you'll get hit no matter what you do. Remember:Tight yet fluid, like a snake!"

Harry sighed in frustration but said nothing, merely levitated the dummy back into position and took the starting stance again. This time he let his muscles relax slightly, keeping ready to tense at the right moment. He breathed slowly then brought his wand up and cast, forcing the power in his arms out towards the dummy through the stunning spell.

The dummy clattered to the dirt as Barty rose.

"That's better, still a little to rigid to be comfortable but that'll bleed out in time."

Harry blanched but still said nothing, Barty had directed his attention to the board he'd conjured.

"This is the Shield Charm, as you should already know, and it is used to..."

"Block spells and physical entities." Harry answered, "The incantation is _Protego_ and the motion is an upward hand flick with the wand."

"There are no points for being a smartass Harry." Barty said a little amused. Harry merely shrugged and took the position as Barty sent a spell his way. Harry called "Protego!" and knocked the jinx at a tree, which snapped in half before bursting into flames.

Harry stared at the tree, "You would have lit your godson on fire?"

"Cursed fire Harry." Barty said, apparantly unaware of the problem. For not the first time, Harry wondered if Barty was slightly mad...

"Now, I believe that we've covered the important things, now on to the rest of your review." Barty said, returning to reality.

* * *

Narcissa poured the Elixir from her crystal vial into the plastic baby bottle, then snapped on the plastic top before handing it to Barty. She only noticed her fingers were trembling from being nervous when Barty looked up at her when their fingers brushed.

"Sorry." She whispered, quickly withdrawing her hand and hiding it behind her back. Barty said nothing, merely turned to the office chair where the unnattended Voldemort lay across the seat, mangled feet brushing the edge.

_"Come forward Barty, don't be shy."_ Voldemort said sarcastically. Barty rolled his eyes and approached. He carefully applied the plastic nub of the bottle to the rotting mouth and the babe sucked on the glowing concoction.

No one was sure what would happen, but when the bottle had been half drained Voldemort's body jerked wildly.

"Master!" Nacissa cried in fear, Barty stopping her from approaching.

"No don't!"

The body jerked this way and that, growing and at the same time healing. Black and brown paled to white and yellow, limbs untwisted and body parts seemed to correct as they grew.

It was, all in all, a horrendous show.

And at the end of it, the Dark Lord lay coughing on the carpet, naked and pale.

Narcissa dropped to her knees and Barty grabbed the cloak, drapping it over his master. Voldemort coughed one more time before slowling rising.

The body was rickety and thin. Small arms hung from a starved torso. A snake-like neck supported a bald head that had caved with age and lack of magic. The nose had long since left the Dark Lord, but the snake slits that had replaced it were red and dry with sickness. The eyes were sunken and cloudy. And everything was precariously balanced on two stick like legs.

Barty helped his weak master don the cloak and then Voldemort signaled to Narcissa to rise.

Narcissa was terrified. Her Lord looked dead on his feet. He was supposed to be restored to greatness! How was this it? How could he possibly accept this failure of hers? She was dead, she knew it. She absolutely knew it-

"Be calm Narcissa, I am fine. This is merely a minor setback. Nothing a few healing spells can't fix." Voldemort said, voice a mere rasp yet with more power than it had held in twelve years, "You have done well, far better than I had actually hoped."

Narcissa, still trembling slightly, forced a tentative smile, "Thank you my lord."

"Now, check that Harry is truly asleep and go, I need a copy of the instructions for Barty. Then destroy the original."

Narcissa curtsied, "Of course my lord." And she scurried from the room, joy of pleasing Voldemort propelling her faster.

Barty was studying the bottle the Dark Lord had drunk from with a little to much interest.

"What is it Barty?"

"That was a rather sudden thank you and goodbye. There must be something more urgent pressing for you to not even reward her."

"The reward will be given in due time, but you're right. There is." Voldemort said, opening the door himself, what a weird sensation, and stepping into the hall.

"What then?" Barty asked as he followed Lord Voldemort into the dark hallway, the door slamming shut behind them.


	10. Not yet Harry, But Very, Very Soon

**(One Month** **Later)**

The train screeched to a stop on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the scarlet engine letting loose a last whistle to announce it's arrival to the gathered witches and wizards.

The doors slid open and teenagers and children hoped off, wearing black robes over school uniforms. Some held small bags or animal cages in their hands, and all surged towards the waiting crowd of parents.

Draco stepped off and brushed imaginary soot off his shoulders, taking his time to locate his waiting parents, who stood next to a young boy and a hooded figure.

"Took you long enough." Harry smiled when Draco was pushed over there by Daphne, who then scurried off to meet her parents.

"Do you honestly see me as the type to go running to _anyone_?" Draco asked, making Harry cock his eyebrow.

"We'll see."

"Better watch out Draco, Harry's got his thinking face on." Daphne laughed from nearby, her little sister giggling next to her.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Allright enough is enough," Lucius said, drawing Draco close, "I propose dinner at our place, everyone's invited. Oh, not you Weasley. I don't think the house elves need any help." Mr. Weasley had happened to be standing to close, greeting his children and turned to face them at the wrong time. He was now glowering at Lucius, ears pink.

"Why would he eat with you?" A gangly red haired boy in too small robes snarled behind Mr. Weasley, Harry recognised him as the boy who'd glowered at him from across the platform months earlier, "I bet the Dark Lord's cooking sucks." His siblings had paused in their greetings to watch. One of the older looking one's puffed out his chest importantly, muttering how his little brother didn't need to be so rude in front of their mother.

"_Ronald!_" The plump woman, Mrs. Weasley if Harry remembered correctly, admonished, "There's no need to talk like that in public!"

"Oh so you let him talk like that at home then?" The hooded figure, Barty, asked, "Well no wonder his manner's are completely shot."

"Honestly do we have to do this everytime you two see eachother?" Narcissa whispered, "It's like your two wet cats!"

Harry, Daphne, and Draco smirked, making the tall boy in the robes go as red as his father.

"Let's go Ron," Mr. Weasley said, "We should be getting home."

"Got those pigsty's to muck out and all." Draco said as a parting shot. He turned and walked off to get his luggage with Daphne, Harry following to help. The boy, Ron, merely stood there with ears going purple, unable to say anything. His siblings standing around him, varying in degrees of lividity.

"That was bloody brilliant." Harry laughed, unloading Daphne's trunk for her, "I do believe his ears turned about three colors in that whole conversation."

"Honestly Harry, you shouldn't be encouraging it." Daphne said from the platform, "Those two went at it all year. It caused Draco atleast three detentions and me a whole year of grief."

"Oh?"

"Everytime they saw eachother there was a fight, and the minute they were on their merry ways I got an ear full of how bad the Weasley's are and how much Draco's eyes must be poisoned just by looking at the little Weasel. Ugh, it was annoying to say the least."

"Well, now I really wish I went to Hogwarts, this sounds like fun." Harry said. Daphne growled and Draco laughed as he got the last of his things. The boys manuvered the luggage over to where Daphne stood in time for Harry to be knocked over by two red headed twins. Weasels obviously.

"Harry!"

"Sorry mate, didn't see you there."

Harry shook his head to clear it, "Why is it that whenever I visit this platform I end up being knocked down by a Weasley?"

"Oh, have we met before?" The twin grinned, helping him up.

"Don't touch him Weasel, not everyone is immune to your parents brand of stupidity." Draco sneered.

"So I guess it's safe to assume you're thouroughly infected?" One of the twins asked, completely sincere. Harry grinned, despite himself.

"Come on Fred, I don't wanna have to spend anymore time breathing in the Slytherin Stench." The other twin whined.

"I'm comin' George!" Fred said annoyed before turning to Harry, "I'm just curious, I didn't see you on the train or at school. Aren't you eleven?"

"My Dad wanted to teach me magic, but I'm good friends with Draco so we came to greet him."

"Ah, so Hoodie is _your _dad." Fred said in mock understanding.

"No, he's my dementor."

Fred's eyes grew wide and he turned to look at Barty, who was talking to Lucius. He turned back to see a chuckling Harry.

"I'm a great liar by the way." Harry added, making Fred relax, his twin nearby scowling in annoyance.

"No you're not." Fred laughed, "But you are good for a laugh. Who knows, maybe not all of Slytherin's _friends_ are that bad. Anyway, I should go, George'll have an anyurism if I don't. Bye Harry." Fred grinned, walking off behind his brother. Goerge cast Harry a wary glance and like that the red headed twins where gone. Harry turned back to see Draco glaring at Harry and Daphne rolling her eyes in Draco's direction.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Draco, simple conversation hasn't killed me yet. And anyway, did you see how much pain it caused the other for his brother to be near me? That must have been fun to watch."

Draco shrugged, "Yeah maybe, but don't make it a habit okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Harry returned to Riddle Manor, a house elf taking his cloak as he shed it.

"Where's my father?" Harry asked, he hadn't seen him since he'd sent Harry to lessons that day from his cradle.

"Misteh Riddle sir is in bed restin'." The house elf said meekly, "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Well I don't think he minds being disturbed by me." Harry said firmly, marching upstairs.

Death Eaters, mostly the one's with healing experience, had been in and out of his father's actual room for weeks. They were always chattering with eachother yet Harry hadn't been able to glean any information from them, to afraid of what he'd learn.

Tonight though, he felt slightly empowered, ready for what the world was waiting so clearly to throw at him from behind his father's bedroom door.

Harry knocked lightly to announce his arrival before turning the handle and opening the door to a dark room.

"Father?" Harry called softly, flipping a light switch and flooding the room with light.

"_Harrison!_" The shriek was groggy and in parseltoungue, the owner of the voice slightly confused but thouroghly annoyed. Voldemort had a sheet covering his face, his arm raised to hold it there.

"Dad, I just wanted to see you... I haven't all month-"

"Harry it's late and you know I'm ill." Voldemort said sternly. He lowered the sheet and recoiled at the shock that spread across his adopted son's face.

Voldemort had been bald and looked more snake than human to begin with. But now he also looked starved, the cheeks tight against his face and the eyes red and sunken. His whole body looked light a cellophane wrapped skeleton, the skin threatening to break against the sharper bones. He looked all in all like the kind of stuff Hell spit back out after it was done chewing. He did not look at all like the king Harry had invisioned.

"I wanted to say good night to you father." Harry said, looking down ashamed.

Voldemort's emaciated features softened from anger to annoyance. Then further to a reluctant acceptance.

"It's allright son, I was just asleep. Come, tell your father goodnight." Voldemort held an arm up and Harry's features brightened. He crossed the room and hugged his father.

"How was the dinner party?" Voldemort asked.

"It was fun, but the adults seem very preoccupied with your health. Even Barty seems sane he's so worried your health will take a downturn."

"Ah, this couldn't be avoided. Besides, in due time I will be myself once more. As long as I take that potion we need not fear anything."

Harry looked at his father in concern, "You still need it?"

"Sadly yes. The accident I was involved in should have killed me. I may be relying on that potion the rest of my life."

"Dad, that's not a good idea." Harry said warily, concerned about what kind of danger this posed to his father.

"I know son, I know. But it's the best plan at the moment so there it is." Voldemort shrugged. Harry smiled at how relaxed his father seemed and released from the embrace.

"Aunt Narcissa said she'd send more potion with Barty tommorow. And Uncle Lucius said he'd taken care of the school governors, but Dumbeldore is to remain as headmaster."

Voldemort growled in anger, "I'd atleast hoped the disappearance of the stone would have had some sort of impact on the old fool, but it seems he's got a tighter hold on those governors than I'd thought. No matter... his time will come."

"Dad, there's one thing I want to ask you."

"What is it Harry?"

"Last summer you said I would be more help to you in your plans. Well, it's been almost a year and I haven't done anything except ask Draco for his hair for you..."

"Ah, don't worry Harry. Your time will come. But you must understand, I can't put you in some of the more dangerous situations like I do the regular Death Eaters. You're to important, to me and to my vision of the future. But do not worry, before you come of age I can garuntee your involvement in my plans. In fact, I'm planning a stunt that will remove Dumbeldore from Hogwarts before next school year ends."

Harry smiled with excitment, "What do you plan to do father?"

"Ah, ah ah, not yet." Voldemort smiled, leaning in to kiss his eleven year old son goodnight, "But very soon Harry, very soon."


	11. The Weasley Twins

**Yay! Long chapter! Go vacation!**

**I think the story's current course of events stems from Fred Weasley being a favorite character of mine... (ooh! Spoiler!)**

* * *

The first month of summer was mostly spent at Draco's house, where Harry got reaquaintted with Draco's friends from Hogwarts. Most remembered him and where genuinly surprised that Harry had not been in attendance with them at the school. Harry merely smiled and addmitted sheepishly he was being tutored in private and that usually appeased whoever he was talking to.

Pansy Parkinson however was less than accepting of this.

"Well it's just such a shame! We were all looking forward to hanging out with you more. Is it because your family is so closely connected to the Dark Lord?"

The girl hadn't even bothered to lower her voice!

Many of the other people currently standing in the Malfoy's sitting room turned to look at a slightly embaressed Harry and an equally oblivious Pansy standing there.

"Ah, yes." Harry coughed, "If you'll excuse me I need to go... over there... now." Harry quickly left Pansy standing there, wondering why she was being so thouroghly rejected. However Harry didn't care and he instead headed over to stand next to Draco, who was in an in depth conversation with Blaise on something Harry didn't bother to pay attention to.

Eventually Draco turned his attention to Harry, "Hi Harry, had your fill of Parkinson then?"

"More than my fill." Harry said, "That girl has no tact whatsoever!"

"Daphne could have told you that you know." Draco said, "She tries to avoid her all the time but she just keeps coming back."

"I think a book on repelling charms will be my next Christmas gift to her." Harry said, the annoyance leaving him as they talked. Blaise snorted and Draco chuckled.

"So anyway Harry, how's life?" Draco asked as Blaise walked off, or more accuratly, was waved off so Draco could get the juicy information on things only he was privy to.

"Well, Dad's better. He walks around for short periods of time now, mostly to yell at people waiting to report to him in his office. He still coughs blood though."

"Gross."

"I know right? Anyway, Aunt Narcissa taught Barty how to make the Elixir of Life so now he makes it at the manor. Says it's alot safer."

"I expect, although unless my mom was attacked by a stray wolf or something apparating infront of your house from mine I don't really see how something can happen from her bottling it to her delivering it."

"Don't you mean my dad drinking it?"

Draco held his hands up, "Hey once it's out of her hands it's not her responsibility." Draco smirked, and after a moment so did Harry.

"So why is Pansy over here... infact why is anyone over here? I thought you hated alot of these kids."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't remain popular in there eyes. You may not know it Harry, but at school, I'm a major celebrity among Slytherin. Hey no need to go rollin' your eyes now!"

"Sorry, it just sounded _so funny!_"

"Well if you're gonna be rude-"

"I'm so scared. Hey, is Daphne coming by today?"

"Can't, she's in Paris with her uncle."

Harry sighed in disapointment. He missed Daphne, she was almost as much fun as Draco.

"Hey Draco, whadda ya say to a quick game of Quidditch?" Blaise called from across the sitting room.

"Not enough people."

"We could play catch, just toss a quaffle around or something." Harry said, getting up. He pulled Draco to his feet and Pansy and Blaise followed them out the door.

* * *

It was teams of two, Pansy and Blaise agianst Harry and Draco. They seperated the playingfield in the garden by the large tree in the middle, the goal posts the large trees behind either team.

From the second floor study window, Lucius and Barty watched as the teams went at eachother, neither holding back. Harry and Draco had long since mastered the art of riding a broomstick, and Blaise and Pansy where a good, if slightly less than equal match. Pansy chased Harry, who held the large red ball in one arm, like a mad woman. Shouting jeers and light insults to distract him while Blaise attempted to steal the ball from him, but was blocked by Draco practically everytime.

"They're good." Lucius said as Harry scored the first goal of the game, flying over to high five his best friend while Pansy retrieved the ball.

"They have been flying since they could walk, and flying together for almost that same amount of time," Barty said, "I think Draco will make a fine leiutenant when Harry takes over."

"If he takes over Barty, the Master does have the Philosopher's stone remember?"

"Ah that's right. Well either way, Draco will be a good ally to have. One who's loyal on and off the battlefeild has to be born out of friendships like this I imagine."

Lucius grinned with pride, sipping his tea before turning to Barty, "I know the Master is planning something Barty, I just can't figure out for the life of me what it is."

Barty shrugged, "I know it has to do with Dumbeldore. The Triwizard Tournament is in two years and the Dark Lord has plans surrounding it."

"Why would he plan around such an event?" Lucius asked.

Barty shrugged, "It's a school event and Dumbeldore is headmaster of a prestigious school that's bound to be involved in it? I know it connects Dumbeldore with whatever he has planned."

Lucius leaned across the desk that was separating the two, a crooked grin on his face, "You're lying, you know more than that."

Barty grinned back, enjoying being on the better end of the little power struggle, "Yeah, I do Lucius, but I'm under orders not to breathe a word until the person I'm talking to needs to know." Lucius sat back disgruntled, "Sorry mate. Maybe one day."

"It sucks being third in command."

"I'd say fourth. Bella'll always be second." Barty said, sipping his own tea.

Outside, Blaise scored his team's first goal, causing Pansy to whoop with excitment. Harry and Draco merely looked at eachother and dove after the whooping Pansy, intending to drive her towards the lake as a joke.

"What is he planning, just let one measly detail slip."

Barty looked to consider it, "Nope, to dangerous. How 'bout I tell you about the plan I'm supposed to though?"

Lucius slumped in his chair, "I guess."

Ouside, Pansy, overreacting as usual, nearly drove head on into the lake, Draco and Harry shouting for her to stop while Blaise looked for the ball he'd thrown. Pansy pulled up in time and instead Harry dove into the lake, losing control of the broom. Both Draco and Pansy began laughing hard, so hard Pansy nearly fell off her broom after Harry and Draco tipped dangerously on his. Harry merely splashed water at both of them and climbed back on, the heavy lake water weighing his clothes down considerably.

"The Dark Lord's plans require the Triwizard Tournament only so long as Dumbeldore is employed at Hogwarts, if he were to say, _be removed_, the plans could accelerate considerably."

"Why?"

"Can't tell you that part yet. Anyway, remember that old book he entrusted to you years ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it out of storage. Entrust it to Draco to hold onto. Tell him specifically to _not write in it!_ If he does he'll get himself landed in alot of trouble. And I mean life threatening trouble."

"Then why am I giving it to him in the first place?" Lucius snarled.

"Because he's going to hold onto it because, and here's the fun part, _Harry_ will sneak into the school at allotted times."

Outside, Harry was having his clothes dried by Aunt Narcissa, who'd rushed out to see what the commotion was. Lucius watched him for a few moments, dumbstruck.

"But... _how?!_" Lucius asked surprised.

"There are a few passages into the school I remember using as a kid. And apparantly, Harry thinks he has a friend on the inside who'd be willing to help."

"Is he sure though? Not some stupid Gryffindor that'll go running to Dumbeldore the moment Harry askes him to help."

"Well..." Barty shrugged.

"That's it, I'm calling the Dark Lord, you're mad! You must be lying!" The ball bounced off the office window, it having been magically charmed against shattering years ago. Barty smiled.

"It's not my fault he hit it off with a _Gryffindor_ named _Fred Weasley_ at the train station last month."

"Oh perfect! Just perfect!" Lucius cried, "I fear for the Dark Lord's heir. These are not promising prospects! Not at all!"

"Listen Lucius, just make sure the diary gets into Hogwarts. It's Harry and I's problem from there."

Lucius sighed angrily, going quiet for a long time.

"Fine."

Barty threw an arm up in celebration as he drained his cup.

"Just make sure Harry doesn't get arrested next year."

"I'll try Lucius, I'll try."

* * *

The rest of the month of June was spent playing Quidditch, Catch, or wandering the forest next to the Malfoy property, where Harry would scale trees and hang from the branches while Draco watched and they chatted about this and that. Harry would hook his legs around the branches and swing upside down while Draco reminded him he could easily fall and break his neck.

"Bring it then." Harry would say, letting go with his arms and letting them hang.

"My dad told me something interesting last night." Draco said as Harry climbed down, having gotten bored with that particular perch.

"Would it happen to be the plan where you sneak a cursed diary into your school and I use the knowledge of the cursed Weasley to sneak into school?"

Draco gave a grudging "Yes" and kept walking ahead of Harry.

"Hey, from what you said the twins are dead useful for things other than learning. And that Fred kid liked me."

"You are quick to judge Harry. How do you know he likes you?"

"He said so."

"Not enough to _sneak you into the school to do what your going to do!_"

"Some one sounds jealous."

"... I am not jealous Harry. Just careful."

"Well knock it off." Harry said, climbing another tree, "I'll tell you when you need to be carefull."

"You know very well that if I'm not careful we're both dead." Draco said angrily from the trunk of the tree. Harry shrugged, muttering "True" as he climbed higher.

"Do you want me to visit before I leave?" Harry asked.

"You can't get into the common room," Draco scoffed, "Their protected by enchantments and a password."

"Ooh, scary. A password!" Harry said in an effort to cover his mistake. He was alot more lax when it was just him and Draco, so therefore he wasn't bound to think absolutely everything through.

"You know very well this isn't going to work anyway. At most Dumbeldore will find out and then you'll have to have Barty hex a couple waiting teachers. Weasley is a Gryffindor of all things, he wont betray his precious master."

"You don't know that. And maybe Dumbeldore isn't as important to all the students as you think. I bet most don't really care about him, remember they don't know half the things we do."

"Still... I don't think he's going to do it."

"Maybe he will... I know, let's hang out with him at Diagon alley and then he'll have no choice but to help."

"What?"

Harry dropped from his tree and kept walking, mind fully enraptured in the plan now.

"Yes... If I continue the friendly relations he'd no doubt be willing... especially with what you told me about him being a total dare-devil when it came to breaking rules and all that. Maybe he'd even let me in on even more interesting, and no doubt helpfull, information."

"Are you kidding me? This is a Weasel we're talking about here!"

"Yes, a perfectly vulnerable weasel that has knowldege you don't of how to sneak around, and hopefully into, the castle that contains the monster my father hopes to unleash in an attempt to rid the school of Dumbeldore."

Draco groaned as he followed the now hopelessly wandering Harry, "Harry please, there has to be another way. A hopefully less disgusting one."

"That's right! Draco, you have to be nicer to him, atleast when I'm around. Make him think I'm ignorant of your little war. I know the train station won't help our case but maybe we can still salvage it."

Draco's jaw dropped in shock, what his best friend was asking was completely immpossible.

"Please?" Harry dropped to his knees before Draco, hands grasped together and pleading, "Please, oh please?"

"You act alot more like Barty than you used to you know." Draco said. Harry grinned even wider, the amusement taking hold of the already drawn corners of his mouth.

"I'm desperate here Draco, I need your cooperation for this to work."

Draco sighed, "Fine. But I can't help you when the plan goes down in flames and smoke."

"Smoke rises love, it wouldn't fall with the flames." Harry said, getting up and walking towards the house.

"There's that Barty again!" Draco cried following after.

* * *

The school letters arrived a few days before July 31st, Harry's birthday. And with it, a trip was planned to Diagon Alley, it having to be centered around when the Weasley's decided to go.

Lucius wouldn't say how, him and a few of the other Death Eaters being employed at the Ministry, but he obtained the dates the Weasley's would be there through some long and complicated process he refused to talk about. He would go green with either sickness or anger (or as Barty surmised, embaressment and sickness combined) when Harry asked about it and make an excuse to leave the room for a long period of time. Eventually the Dark Lord himself called Lucius to his room to tell him, enchanting the room against any eavesdroppers, like Harry and Barty, until Lucius emerged, red faced. The Dark Lord could be heard laughing inside but was sworn to secrecy.

This put a damper on Harry's mood, but not by much. He had what he needed, now all he had to do was gain the Weasley boy's trust.

* * *

Draco and Harry walked the streets with Narcissa, pausing to look at the more interesting shop windows while Harry covertely looked around for Fred Weasley.

He spotted him walking into a joke shop across the street about an hour after entering Diagon Alley.

"Eh, Draco why don't you go on ahead in, I'll wait out here."

Draco cast him a confused look, until he saw the joke shop across the street and nodded, "Don't stray to far, or else we'll never find you."

"Aww Draco, you take such good care of me." Harry said, voice dripping in sarcasm. Draco rolled his eyes and entered Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Harry entered the joke shop and promptly considered exiting. The place was loud and hot and confusing, Harry feared he wouldn't be able to find the door again if he ventured inside lest find Fred Weasley.

The door banged into him from behind, sending the almost-twelve year old into one of the racks and knocking over several magical joke books. Harry scrambled away from the mess, heading to the other side of the store in an effort to regain his composure before trying to find the twin.

"Hey, it's Haggles!" A boy said behind him, making Harry turn to see exactly who he wanted to in time. Harry sighed, that had been easier than he'd hoped.

Fred Weasley hurried over and shook his hand, "Perfectly crackin' to meet you!" He said pompously.

"No, no, Percy would be more like, 'It's an honor Mr... eh, you!" His twin said. Harry forced a smile, these two were obviously wrapped up in their own joke and far to busy to notice anything else.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be with mister pale and scary?" Fred asked.

"Who?"

"Malfoy." His twin clarified, "He's not much liked by us if you can't tell."

"Oh... he's across the street. Yeah, I know what you mean. He started to get on my nerves too so I ducked in here for awhile, figured I'd meet him at Flourish and Blotts in an hour or so what."

"Well, I guess he's not completely lost after all!" Fred said pulling Harry endearingly to his chest and raising an arm in triumph.

"Well you're welcome to hang out with us I guess. So long as you don't spew any of that Death Eater philosophy in our direction."

"Thank you George." Harry said, pulling the name from the ether of his memory, hoping it was the right one.

"Wow, he's better than both of us at names." Fred grinned.

"Thank's. It's Harry by the way, not Haggles."

"We guessed pet names, after all you follow Draco-"

"Ah, I think that's enough on the insults George." Fred interrupted, "Come on, let's get some Ice Cream."

"Cool."

* * *

Harry ducked into Madam Malkin's long enough to explain to Draco what he was doing then took off, planning to meet Draco and Narcissa at Flourish and Blotts in an hour like he'd said.

Fred and George, for being Mudblood loving traitors like they were, were surprisngly fun to hang out with. Harry made sure to duck or look away whenever someone he knew passed by, but was so discreet about it neither twin noted. Harry was the charming, funny, socialite he'd had the training to be since he was seven. Fred and George ate it up, relinquishing secrets and pranks on passer's by for Harry's amusement everytime he glanced in any given direction.

George left the table to refill their ice cream bowls and Fred turned to Harry, still laughing.

"So do you always travel with Malfoy?" Fred asked as Harry rubbed an imaginary spot on the napkin dispenser.

"Only on day's like today. My father's been really ill lately, so it's best the house is quiet so the healers can work on him." Which wasn't a lie, Voldemort was still not out of the woods, and Harry had been told the best way he could help was by staying out of the way. That usually meant staying over with Draco most of the day (and some nights) or making himself comfortable in the library window seat with large beat-up pillows, snacks, and large books. He'd so far studied ahead on Sardinian Sorcerer's and Mandrakes. Neither an exciting or pleasant subject to read but, hey, more time to goof off with Barty in the long run.

"Oh," Fred said a little deflated, "That's not very fun."

Harry shrugged, "He's really busy most of the time so I probably could have ended up spending my summer like this anyway." Harry certaintly hoped _that_ was a lie.

"Woah, all summer?" Fred asked, a little surprised, "Okay, you need a reward for surviving most of your stupid summer. That's it's title by the way: Stupid Summer." Harry smirked at the weak humor and that goaded Fred into continuing, "Here," He handed Harry a napkin he'd scribbled hastily onto.

"What's this?" It looked like some sort of address.

"It's my home address. Address the owls there. During the school year address them to Hogwarts, just put my name on them. The owl knows what to do from there."

Harry extinquished the grin that tried to sneak onto his face, the spark of success in his eyes was withheld from being lit, "Thank you Fred." He said, voice thick in drippy sincerity.

"Least I could do to the underpriveleged." How ironic could that statement get? Harry resisted rolling his eyes as George sat down, passing out the ice cream. He instead slipped the napkin into his robes pocket and stuck his spoon into the creamy frozen desert.

Success was his, he could see it.

* * *

Fred and George walked with Harry to Flourish and Blotts, Fred the most engaged in the conversation. Harry was surprised to find the twins were rabid Quidditch fans, and even had places on their house team. Harry pictured competeing against them on the Slythering house team and the conversations seemed to get even more appealing.

As they crossed the threshold Fred plucked a newspaper off a wire stand by the door and waved the front page in Harry's face.

"Look out Harry, he's comin' for yooooou!" It was a picture of Voldemort, or more accuratly, a sillouhette head in a box with the headline **WHERE IS HE NOW? _The Dark Lord seem's to have disapeared from activity, but not our fears_. **Harry ducked below the paper and plastered a grin onto his face.

"He'll never get me!" Harry said, "I'm to good a rich boy to be touched by evil!"

"Ah the ever hopeful." Fred said sarcastically and George laughed. Harry puffed out his chest and cocked his head.

"It's true, daddy's money can buy my protection." Harry said haughtily and both the twins rolled their eyes. Harry broke out of the act and grinned, "Besides, what's big bad Dark Lord need with eleven year old me anyway?"

"Maybe he needs a Junior Death Eater's division?" George asked and Harry shrugged.

The three then pressed further into the shop, Harry keeping an eye out for the very-late Draco and his Aunt Narcissa. He perused through books on pranks, gnomes, werewolves, and a few infamous yet weird witches alongside the twins until they were intterupted by a large display at the back of the shop.

He had glossy gold curls and a set of soft purple robes that clearly didn't belong on a man, in both Harry and the Twin's opinions, and he smiled so much it started to make Harry's face hurt.

The man was named Gildroy Lockhart, as he so "devilishly" announced several times, grinning each time.

"This is sickening." Fred said, leaning over to whisper to Harry. Harry merely nodded, to disgusted for words.

"And along with the publishing of _Magical Me_," the man said, "I have the honor of revealing to you lucky witches and wizards, the wonderous news that I will be your children's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Harry, not much affected by the news, took the moment to ponder, what wizards? Sure there where tons of withces, most old and grandmother-looking with carpet handbags and to much make up. But some younger witches mixed in there as well. Not many wizards unless you counted the older bloke who seemed to have been dragged to the scene by his blustery wife.

Harry sneered at the man's outrageousness.

"Hey Fred, don't we have to buy that man's books?" George asked.

"Unfortunantly." Fred said, sneering at a nearby copy of _Holidays with Hags_ like it was rabid vermin.

"I think I'll enjoy the letters complaining about this bloke, seems like a real character."

"Try not to mix mine in with Mal-fungus, don't want my genius tainted." Fred said while George inspected one of the books further, poking at the cover with his wand in the hopes of a reaction by the characters on the cover. He was mildly succesful as the warlock on the front-no doubt Gildroy-swatted at him and the Banshee seemed to watch with more interest than she'd been displaying before George had come along.

"I'll seperate them into two stacks, git and genius. I'll let you figure out which stack is assigned to who." Harry said, gaining an ammused smirk from Fred.

"There you are!" Draco cried, running up to Harry from behind and clapping him on the shoulder, "Come on, mother's already purchased the books I need and this git at the back wont stop talking!" Harry smirked, trying to keep up the show to Fred and George that he was annoyed with Draco. He turned to look at the twins and shrugged.

"I'll write you then won't I?" He said and Fred nodded. Harry turned to go, Fred and George calling "Good luck!" As he passed the store's threshold.

"So did it go according to plan?" Draco asked as they followed Narcissa down the street.

"Phase one did at the very least," Harry said, showing off the napkin, "He atleast likes me. Although you would not believe the slandering I had to sit through about my father. I very nearly wanted to tear their heads off towards the end of it."

"Whatever get's it done man." Draco shrugged and Harry smirked, Draco almost never used any forms of slang.

* * *

Voldemort seemed to get better as the months progressed. The Elixir of Life keeping him alive, but the Death Eaters with healer experience bringing him up to nearly perfect health by the summer's end. Harry had a permanent corner in Draco's room now and in the Riddle Manor library, both having been occupied enough of the summer to ward others away from it for their own use.

Barty had been especially busy keeping the Dark Lord's plans running, his masters having days where even walking was a challenge. Harry was sure to spend the day at Draco's on those days, the sight being especially hard.

Harry almost wished his father would go back to possessing people, but apprantly with the new body came the loss of such a power. His father explained that it was easier when the body he'd had had been barely alive, allowing for a more detattched soul to roam free when he wished. This new body had a firmer hold on his soul, making possession immpossible.

But when Harry left with Barty to see Draco off the Dark Lord was standing in the drawing room, drawing up plans for some raid he was hoping to participate in in the future. Harry doubted it would happen soon, his father was to weak.

"Are you allright Harry?" Draco asked when he opened the door to let him and Barty enter.

"Yeah." Harry lied, "Just sad I'll have no one but Barty for months to come."

"Watch it, or I'll assign homework." Barty called over his shoulder and the two boys immeadiatly grinned.

"So you're all packed then?" Harry asked.

"Yep, don't worry, I got the mirror in the bottom so it won't get crushed."

"Good, I may need it this year. Oh, you have the diary?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I am so sick of hearing about that Diary. My dad's so worried I'll accidentally write in it or something."

"Well he should be. It's cursed."

"With what?"

"Dunno, but it's something dark. Like complicated dark magic dark. That's about as much as I could get out of both my father and Barty."

"How is your father anyway?" Draco asked and Harry's face instantly darkened.

"He's better. He was up walking around trying to plan a future raid when I left."

Draco grinned, "Think he'll let you in on it?"

"No." Harry fumed,"Despite what he says I don't get to do anything!"

"You get to do... whatever the hell it is that involves a Weasley." Draco offered.

"Unless you're right and it doesn't pan out."

"Don't be so negative."

Harry stared at Draco before turning to Aunt Narcissa as she entered the room.

"Hello Harry." Aunt Narcissa said, "We're ready to leave if you two are."

"Course we are Aunt Narcissa." Harry said before Draco could answer, mainly just to be annoying but also to end their conversation.

"Perfect," Narcissa smiled, "Let's go then. Your father's waiting for us there."

* * *

The scene was almost identical to last year. Parents hugged children that ranged from nervous to excited to ambivelant. Kids ran around greeting eachother or showing eachother different oddities they'd collected over the summer. A few hurried off to the train to secure a good compartment.

Harry stood hugging Draco and Daphne, who was near tears and begging Harry to write her everyday.

"If I do that then there'll be nothing to talk about when you get back." Harry complained.

"I don't care. Do it anyway." Daphne smiled and Harry hugged her again before she left to put her luggage up. Draco followed quickly after her, calling to Blaise to wait up.

Barty leaned down to Harry, the hood obscuring his face from onlookers.

"Still wish you were going?"

Harry looked around, and in his heart it pulled at him to not be able to join the kids around him, to not get to be excited about the coming year or even the coming train ride.

"I'll see the inside of Hogwarts Castle soon enough." Harry said dully, refusing to acknowledge the secret yearn to join his friends. It was alot easier if he just ignored it.

"That's good way to see it." Barty shrugged before someone thumped Harry on the back. He turned to see it was George, grinning and hair aflame like always.

"Hey there." Harry said, slipping on a mask of excitement.

"Thought we'd say goodbye before we left, and invite you to sneak inside the castle sometime to join us in a game of exploding snap." George grinned as he was joined by his brother Fred.

Harry was struck dumb by the statement, the silence becoming awkward before Barty kicked him in the calf and Harry reverted to conciousness.

"Sorry, actually, that idea crossed my mind awhile back. You see, I'll be in the village sometime soon. You know, the village by the castle?"

Fred and George where staring at Harry like he was mad.

"I just thought it would be an ultimate test to see who was the better rule breaker, you or your predecessors?" Harry said, dangling the carefully chosen bait.

It seemed to be the magic words. Both Fred and George came alive, puffing out their chests with importance.

"We'd be glad to escort you inside, just leave an owl!" They said at the same time and Harry grinned, knowing he was in. His father would be so proud.

"Perfect." Harry grinned, letting the spark of triumph finally ignite his eyes. He would have cackled like a mad man, but that wasn't proper.

Fred and George high-fived eachother before they were pushed away by their older brother, only obvious by the way he bossed them around.

"Let's go, the train's leaving! Tuck in you shirt Fred it's not gentelmanly to have it hanging out like that. George stick your toungue back in, that's just childish."

"Bye Harry!" George called.

"Write me!" Fred reminded and just like that the two were gone.

And Harry was left feeling like the luckiest kid in the world.

He ran over to the train compartments, waving to Daphne and Draco and the others as the train started to take off, laughing along with Daphne as he chased after the train as it pulled out of the station.

As he walked out of the station with Barty, the Malfoys, and the Greengrasses, Harry felt like nothing could take him down.

And then a kid of about six promptly tore through him and caused poor Harry to end up on the ground again. The kid was a red head and not to finely dressed, causing the twelve year old to wonder...

But not even thoughts of revenge could survive in the sunshine of his imagination, although he felt some pleasure as Barty covertly hexed the boy, causing antlers to grow where they shouldn't.

Could today be anymore perfect? Harry wondered.


	12. Letters

Lessons became harder, not because they were for older children but because Harry found it hard to concentrate with his plans burning inside his head.

This not only aggravated Barty but drove him to become a complete slave driver when it came to lessons. He stood over Harry, making a remark everytime something went wrong or directing him to keep him from making a mistake. He would push harder during wand practice and seemed quick to anger, driving Harry to try and do it right the first time.

The only place it seemed Barty didn't get annoyed was during the History of Magic lessons, that is unless Harry fell asleep. But Harry had learned by now that wasn't a good idea.

"Barty," Harry said about three days into lessons.

"What?" Barty asked, distracted by trying to find the right page number in the textbook.

"I know what I'm supposed to do once I get into the castle-"

"Oh Harry, not during lessons! This is exactly what I was afraid of-"

"But I don't know why."

"... What?"

"This Chamber, why can only I or my father open it? Why does it have to be me?" Harry asked.

Barty's features relaxed and he sat back in his chair, "Very well, another requested history lesson today then. You see Harry, what you're opening is none other than the Chamber of Secrets."

Barty seemed to be waiting for some sort of reaction from his charge, and when there was none he continued on.

"The Chamber of Secrets is a chamber built by none other than Salazar Slytherin himself."

Harry was paying attention now.

"See, Salazar didn't agree with the other founders of the school, they all wanted to let in Muggle borns, _Mudbloods_, to the school. But Salazar disagreed, he thought only purebloods should be allowed. So he had a secret chamber underneath the chamber built. And within it, he placed a monster, one who could purge the school of Mudbloods should they ever get out of hand."

"This sounds like just pure folklore." Harry commented.

"Most would say that yeah, which is why it's such a magnificent tale and why the chamber has never been found!"

Harry couldn't help but say, "So I have to _find_ the chamber as well? I'm going in blind?"

"No Harry." From behind, Harry's father had entered the living room. He moved slowly, feet almost dragging against the floor.

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean, _I_ found the Chamber. When I attended Hogwarts that is. I opened it in my fifth year, turning it on the school for the sole purpose of purging the school of the muck my ancestor had tried so hard to prevent from entering the school in the first place."

"How did that fare Father?"

Voldemort sighed sadly, "I only managed to rid the school of one measly mudblood. But I did injure many more, and I would have opened it again... had it not been for the then Transfiguration teacher Dumbeldore. He saw me for the threat I was to his little building power and kept an annoyingly close watch on me for the rest of my academic career." He said the last part with a vengenful snarl that made Harry internally cringe, to be on the recieving end of his father's anger... that was a place Harry never wanted to be. Ever.

"I need Dumbeldore _out_ of Hogwart's protection if I want to accelerate my plans. Otherwise we'll have to wait for the Triwizard Tournament in two years." Voldemort said, sitting down next to his son, "I want you to release the monster, much like I did, and I want you to purge the school of as many mudbloods as possible."

"How? Parade it down the halls of the school?"

"Do not patronize me boy," Voldemort said dangerously, "The beast will know what to do. And when the time comes, so will you. What I'm primarily concerned about is getting you inside the castle. Now, Barty tells me you found a way?"

"Yes, I was able to make connections with two boys who have inside knowledge on how to sneak around the castle. And they were open to the idea of sneaking me in to, as they think I'll be doing, visit them. Once I know the way in I wont have to rely on them again."

"How many times do you think you'll need to sneak in son?"

"Atleast twice. I can do it more if I need to but that's not my concern right now. The first time really will be just to purly visit them, then once I know the way I'll return the next night and sneak down to the Chamber. I'm sure I can hide there if need be until I've finished my mission."

Voldemort nodded slowly, "Barty will be staying in the village should you need assistance. And he'll have Draco's hair on hand should he need to sneak in and a mirror. I trust Draco has a mirror?"

"Made sure of it when I visited him before he left. Even if he'd forgoten it Barty enchanted the mirror to always return to his trunk."

"You didn't tell Draco?"

"I want him to take responsibility for the mirror, if I told him he really would forget it all the time. That mirror needs to be at the forefront of his mind incase I need to talk to him."

"Good son, you're learning. Now," Voldemort stood up, "I'll leave you two to your history lesson." With that, the Dark Lord swept from the room.

"Allright then... well I guess that's enough talk about future plans. Let me get through my lesson and then we're done for the day... allright?"

Harry sighed, "Allright Barty."

* * *

_Fred-_

_Not much has happened, what with everyone being gone for school and all, and I must say, being homeschooled is rather boring.  
I'm hoping I can get out to Hogsmeade soon, and I really hope it will be possible for you and your brother to help me inside the school. Don't worry I'm not a complete idiot, I know not to get caught. And besides, what a story you'll be able to tell your children right? I'll write when I'm on my way so don't bother writing back. I'm really busy with lessons anyway, with the excitment of going to Hogsmeade my tutor's become an absolute slave driver to get me to focus._

_Best Wishes,_

_Harry_

Fred read over the letter a second time before he turned it over so the back was facing the Gryffindor common room ceiling and he poked at the candle flame beside him with the corner of Harry's letter. The flames jumped to it and began eating at the paper ravenously. Fred dropped the paper to the table below as the flames claimed the last of it.

"Oi! Fred if you're gonna play with fire do it outside!" Angelina Johnson shouted from across the common room. Fred gave a thumbs up and a lopsided grin before hoping up and running upstairs to his dorm. From inside his brother's trunk, he pulled a long white sheet of parchment and tapped the cover.

"I sollemly swear I am up to no good." The parchment darkened in places, ink swelling across it's surface. When Fred placed it on the ground, it was a map of the Hogwarts grounds, a large title across the front announcing the parchment to be named _The Mauraders Map_. Fred opened one of the front flaps to reveal an indepth map of the Gryffindor common room, small ink footprints with flags bearing names floating next to each one. Fred opened the map further, unfolding and smoothing out until he got to the part of the castle he wanted to.

It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts tower, where there was a statue labeled as the One Eyed Witch. And beneath it, the depiction of a passage leading away from the statue and towards Hogsmeade.

Fred was sure it would work. As long as Fred, George, and especially Harry were careful, they could sneak Harry in for a few hours. And by then Harry would know the way out so even if Fred and George couldn't show him out he'd atleast get out.

Quickly, Fred dug the least beat up looking scrap of parchment from his trunk and began to write quickly.

_Harry-_

_All is going to plan.  
On the night you do come to Hogsmeade, break into Honeydukes and make your way to their cellar-it is important you do not disturb the residents as they do not know they have a way into Hogwarts (and even if they do, we certaintly don't want them to block it off now do we?)-Look for the trap door in the middle of the cellar floor. We'll help from there._

_Fred_

Instead of rushing off to have an owl send it off though, Fred tucked it, and the envelope Harry's letter had arrived in, inside the Mauraders map and threw it all into the bottom of his trunk, throwing as much stuff as he could on top. Then he hurried downstairs to find George, hoping to find something entertaining to do until dinner.

They'd have to wait for Harry's next letter before the real fun began.

* * *

Nothing seemed to make the days pass by any faster. Harry concentrated on his lessons, mainly so he couldn't concentrate on the slow passage of time, but still he could feel it. The seconds crawling by, days dripping past like molasses. He didn't think he could stand it!

Every day after lessons Harry would walk down to the creek, climbing trees, tossing rocks, and searching for the non-existent fish in the river just to have something to do.

Eventually the month of October arrived and Harry found himself in the library looking at old history books and anything to do with Slytherin. They didn't have many on the old wizard, but the few they did have were taken captive and up to Harry's special corner in the library where he would pour over them and begin marking pages that piqued his interest. Mostly anything mentoining Salazar being secretive and having his own private area in the castle, which wasn't strange as all the founders did when they were alive.

His father entered the library one night, he sat across from his son on the window seat and watched the boy read for a few minutes before he cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention. Harry looked up at his father, and jumped when the almost skull like man that was his father smiled at him.

"I think it's time you and Barty took your little trip. Dumbeldore's activity has died down so it's safe to travel."

"How long do I have?" Harry asked.

"As long as you need, and remember son, the more damage in the smaller amount of time the better. All I want is Dumbeldore's humiliation... and possible removal from Hogwarts."

"So it doesn't matter if I get him removed?"

Voldemort shrugged, "The more time I've had to think, I realise that yes he is powerful and so the base he stands on may be much harder to chip away at than I'd hoped. But if you did manage that, I'd stop taking that potion and just let you take over right now. You'd obviously be more than ready and possibly a better match."

"Don't do that father." Harry said, forcing a grin at his father's macabre sense of humor. His father tried, he really did, sometimes to lighten the mood. And Harry appreaciated it, the stress had also been gnawing at him for the past few months. He had to make the Dark Lord proud, just had to.

"Then just take out a few no good Mudbloods then?" Voldemort squeezed his son's shoulder endearingly.

Harry smiled for real this time and nodded, leaning forward to hug his father goodnight.

"You'll leave next week Harry, I suggest preparing for the worst as you have no idea what could happen. We'll talk more in depth about the chamber tommorow over breakfast."

"Yes Father." Harry said, pulling out of the embrace and making his way to bed.

* * *

The morning light brought not only Harry's conciousness, but his drive to hurry to breakfast. He sat at the table, waiting, for a solid ten minutes before his father made his way downstairs, still half asleep and yawning.

"Good morning Harry." He said groggily, sitting down so a house elf could serve him.

"Good morning Dad." Harry said, more awake than a twelve year old really should be in the morning, "So, ah, I was planning for the trip and I couldn't decide, should I have Barty enchant a bag so that I can pack essentials to take down into the Chamber with me? Like spellbooks and stuff but also provisions and a first aid kit."

Voldemort blinked, his mind not entirely there, then he smiled.

"Yes, I would have Barty do that. But don't worry, _I'll_ do it right after breakfast. I'll help you pack it as well. But since we're sitting here eating I suggest I tell you about the Chamber like I promised."

Harry sat up straight, waiting for the new information.

"As Barty told you, Salazar Slytherin had the chamber constructed to house a weapon to dispose of muggle born students. This weapon is a snake called the Basilisk. It's lived for hundreds of years in the chamberm, waiting for Slytherin's heir. It will dispose of the mudbloods by looking at them, the eye's being it's most dangerous weapon. You must listen to me on this one Harry, _do not look at it's eyes!_ It can kill you as well. The fangs as well, they have fast acting poison and you cannot recieve help there as you are not supposed to be there in the first place."

"I understand Father." Harry said.

"Good, now anyway, back to what I was saying-"

"Ah, Dad, there is one thing I'm wondering."

"What's that Harry?"

"I'm your adopted son. How can I control the serpent?"

At this Voldemort took on an almost evil smile, a wild look sparking in his eyes, "You wont. This is what the Diary is for."

"What?"

"The diary is a container for a piece of my soul. I will literally be with you every step of the way my son."

Harry was still confused, but he trusted his father so he reasoned he'd be safe with a piece of his father's soul to guide him.

"You simply explain to the Diary that you are my adopted son, and so therefore have no direct control over the serpent. The diary will know what to do. And make sure you mention I sent you, otherwise he might not be as cooperative as I'm hoping he will be."

Harry nodded fast as Voldemort took a bite of his breakfast.

"Anyway, the diary will control the snake, you simply work with it to, well, I'll let you take care of that part, and at the end the diary will send the snake back into it's holding place inside the chamber."

"Do you know what that is?" Harry asked.

"Why yes, if you'll remember I opened the chamber in my fifth year. The holding place is a giagantic statue of Salazar Slytherin. The mouth will open and the snake will emerge. The entire chamber is flooded so it'll be very wet and cold down there. I believe you'll need a complete second set of clothes, socks and underwear and cloak included."

Harry chose not to comment, instead he took a bite of breakfast and chewed slowly.

"Spellbooks I would take would be anything Barty's currently teaching out of and a few of the more in depth one's he used last year. I believe they're all stored in the library. I'll grab them and meet you upstairs." Voldemort said, deep in the planning process. Harry nodded and jumped up.

"I'll go start now, sooner I get it done sooner I can leave."

"You're leaving next week."

"Then, sooner I can plan more in depth. I have to have my cover story ready for the twins, they don't know my ultimate goal in going into Hogwarts." Harry shrugged, running upstairs. A while later his father appeared, two house elves behind him carrying large stacks of books. Harry had selected a small over the shoulder bag and had left it on his bed for his father to work on.

Voldemort cast his wand lazily and placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on Harry's bag, directing the hosue elves to place all the books inside the bag. Both house elves squealed with surprise when the books disapeared into the small bag before Voldemort kicked them both out.

Harry was currently busy in his closet, selecting clothes he'd need. He currently had two cloaks and two pairs of jeans draped over his arm, and was trying to decided between a t-shirt he didn't much care for and a slightly nicer shirt he did.

"You'll want to dress nice for my diary, first impressions are everything after all."

"Right," Harry nodded, imeadiatly snatching up a pair of black slacks, a dress shirt, and a nice cloak as well as the t-shirt. He grabbed his nicer shoes and threw it all into the bag, "I'll dress normal for the twins and nice for you." He decided.

"Take these," Voldemort handed his son the dagger and, curiously, the ring he'd recieved at Christmas. Harry looked up at his father, letting a questioning look cover his face.

"First impressions son, first impressions." Voldemort said, throwing them both in the bag, "I sure hope you'll find everything in here. It's rather large."

"What else will I need?" Harry asked before it struck him, "The mirror!" He hurried over to his bedside table and snatched the hand held mirror up, throwing it in the bag and scurrying across the room to grab his collection of chocolate frog cards.

"Really?" Voldemort asked, causing Harry to wilt slightly under the look.

"For Fred and George, if I take this with me I don't want them pawing through it. These are what I'll use to distract them with."

Voldemort nodded to the plan and Harry threw them in.

* * *

A week passed by much faster than Harry would have liked, and before he knew it he was sitting in a room in the Three Broomsticks with Barty, writing furiously so that he could run down to the nearby post office, selecting an owl that he hoped would fly fast and tying the parchment to it's leg. The owl flew off and Harry reasoned it would make the morning post in time.

He was right, the owl flew through the morning air and into the Hogwart's great hall, where it landed before a firey red headed twin who quickly untied the parchment from it's leg.

Fred unrolled the scroll, a small one, and quickly read over it's contents. He looked up to see the owl was still sitting there, waiting with the most specific of instructions to wait for a reply.

Fred leaned over to his brother and whispered not-so dicreetly, "Distract the bird!" Before he took off for Gryffindor tower. George stared at the bird, petting it once, almost getting nipped, and deciding that could be a bad idea. He instead read over the paper Fred had pressed into his palm before running off.

It was a small scrap of paper, easily able to fit around the owl's leg and not be noticed if Fred hadn't been looking for it. George smoothed it out and leaned close to read,

_Fred-_

_I am in Hogsmeade as you read this! Send back a quick reply, I'm waiting at the Owl post office in town. Can't wait for tonight!_

_Harry_

"What's that?" a smaller, second year boy asked across from George. It was George's younger brother, Ron. A tall, for his age atleast, and lanky twelve year old with the same fiery red hair as the rest of his family. He currently had half his breakfast smeared across his face. George couldn't help but feel atleast a little disgusted.

"Nothin' Ron." George said, crumpling the paper and depositing it in his pocket. His brother scowled at being left out of the loop but decided not to argue, atleast for now. Instead he turned to one of his second year friends, a boy by the name of Neville, and engaged in quick conversation.

Fred plopped down in his seat next to George, quickly tying the letter to the owl and sending it off.

"What did it say?" George whispered, a little excited.

"Just for him to head for Honeydukes tonight, I'll meet him down there so there'll be less chance of a problem." Fred whispered back.

"Problem for what?" Ron asked, this time Neville listening as well.

"Nothing Ron!" Both the twins said exasperatedly. Ron scowled at both of them.

Meanwhile, at the Owl post office, Harry untied the scroll from the owl and let it fly back to join the other owls, all waiting for a job. Harry unrolled the paper and tore through it with eager eyes.

_Harry-_

_All is going to plan. On the night you do come to Hogsmeade, break into Honeydukes and make your way to their cellar-it is important you do not disturb the residents as they do not know they have a way into Hogwarts (and even if they do, we certaintly don't want them to block it off now do we?)-Look for the trap door in the middle of the cellar floor. We'll help from there._

_Fred_

Harry tucked the paper in his pocket and hurried off to the Three Broomsticks, tonights adventure buzzing the excitment and replacing any nervousness he'd felt earlier.

* * *

**Ta-Dah! Chapter 12! Please R&R! I live for them!**


End file.
